Crever d'innocence
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Tu ne savais rien. Maintenant, ton ignorance s'est envolée, éclatant en morceaux par ma faute. Avec elle, notre amitié. Alors moi, je fuis. Je disparais, me réfugie, et tente d'oublier. - Réponses aux prompts de la table d'Ao sur HPF
1. Chapter 1

Comment vous dire? Cette histoire, leur histoire, me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je n'avais jamais osé la mettre sur papier, et la partager. Je ne sais pourquoi aujourd'hui mon avis a changé, peut-être même n'aurais-je pas du le faire, mais voilà.

Voici le premier chapitre, répondant au prompt "J'aurais aimé être...".  
>Je suis trop impatiente, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le poster aujourd'hui. Raah, je m'énerve, parfois. ^^<br>Merci à Souky pour le bêtatage!  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

**Crever d'innocence**

**Chapitre 1.**

_**Je ne suis plus**_

Elle danse. Elle danse comme une reine au bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Et moi, tapie dans l'ombre, ce sourire hautain aux lèvres que j'exècre, je les fixe. Haineuse.

Pourquoi auraient-ils droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi auraient-ils droit d'être deux, alors que je suis seule, seule, infiniment seule ? La personne que j'aime, au bras de l'autre. Voleuse de mon cœur, voleuse de mon amour, voleuse de cette personne qui m'aide à survivre dans ce monde de rancœur. Et à présent qu'on me l'a enlevée, que me reste-t-il ?

Oh oui, elle danse, Daphné, si belle dans sa robe blanche. Elle danse aux bras de Blaise, si beau dans son costume noir. Ils dansent, et leur bonheur illumine la pièce, nous aveuglant d'amour.

Sauf que cet amour-là, cet amour qu'ils m'ont volé et qui devrait être mien m'écœure au lieu de m'enchanter. Pourquoi auraient-ils le droit à ce que je n'ai pas ? Pourquoi ?

Accoudée à la rambarde, je fixe le ciel. Les étoiles scintillent, me narguant par leur beauté, beauté à laquelle je ne peux que rêver. Elles brillent, heureuses, surplombant le monde, défiant les insectes que nous sommes de leur éclat. Oh, si insignifiants nous sommes à leurs yeux. Et moi, moi qui ne suis plus rien, qui n'ai jamais vraiment été, à quoi je ressemble de là-haut ? Au loin, un orage gronde. Comme s'il se riait de moi, de mes futilités, de mes pensées.

Ecœurée, irritée, je me détourne brusquement de cette vision, détachant mon regard de cette beauté et de cette liberté irréelle. Pour ne retrouver que la douleur à l'état le plus pur.

Elle, là, devant moi, si belle et si lointaine. Elle qui s'approche, une moue soucieuse aux lèvres. Elle s'avance vers moi, et s'immobilise devant mon ombre.

« Ça va ? »

Infime murmure que j'aimerais lui recracher au visage. Ça va ? Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Je te hais, Daphné, et mon cœur est en lambeaux. Tu m'as détruite, tu m'as détruite et tu me demandes si je vais bien. Oh, que je te hais. Que je te hais. Pourtant, je le sais. Jamais je ne pourrai te le dire. Jamais.

« Désolée. »

Encore un de tes murmures. Encore un de ceux-là que j'aimerais t'interdire de prononcer. Ils sont si douloureux, Daphné. Si douloureux. Tu es désolée. Désolée. Mais sais-tu seulement de quoi ? De quoi t'excuses-tu, Daphné, de quoi t'excuses-tu vraiment ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur, alors que tu n'en savais rien ? De quoi t'excuses-tu, Daphné ? Rageuse, je fais un pas en avant, voulant m'en aller, mais ton nouveau chuchotement me stoppe brutalement.

« Je savais que tu l'aimais. Blaise. »

Tu savais que je l'aimais ? Hébétée, je te fixe, la bouche entrouverte. Puis, lentement, je passe une main lasse sur mon visage alors que je pars dans un rire nerveux. Dérangé. Perdu. Je savais que tu l'aimais. Mon rire redouble alors que ta phrase tourne inlassablement dans ma tête, me poignardant le cœur. Blaise. Mon rire redouble, et à lui se mêle des larmes. Blaise. Pauvre idiote, ne sais-tu pas que j'aimerais être Blaise ? Que j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras sans que de mauvaises langues se délient ? Que j'aimerais pouvoir faire tout ce que lui te fait ? Blaise. Mon rire, de déraisonné, passe à irrémédiablement égaré. Stupéfaite, tu m'observes, le bras à moitié tendu vers moi. 

« Ce n'est pas Blaise que j'aime. »

De nouveau, un chuchotis. Le mien, cette fois-ci. Le mien, que je t'ai craché au visage, pleine de rancœur et de tristesse accumulées. Non, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte, Daphné ? Blaise et Drago avaient raison, alors. Tu es aveugle. Tu es aveugle, et par cet aveuglement tu blesses des gens. Les détruisant plus qu'il ne l'est possible. Tu nous détruis, sans t'en rendre compte et, cachée par ton visage d'innocente, nous ne pouvons t'incriminer et te dénoncer. Tu es innocente, faussement innocente. Et ton exclamation surprise illustre si bien cette ignorance, Daphné. Cette exclamation, ce « Qui alors ? » que tu t'écries, les yeux écarquillés, me prouve une fois encore combien tu es pure. Tellement pure que tu nous heurtes, Daphné. Et je n'échappe pas à ces douleurs que tu infliges sans t'en rendre compte. Alors, hargneuse, je m'approche de toi, et écrase brutalement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. 

Dans ce baiser, toute ma rancœur, ma hargne et ma tristesse t'est transmise. Je ne sais si tu les comprends, je ne sens si tu les ressens, mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Besoin que tu vois, au moins un peu, la douleur que tu m'infliges. Besoin de me libérer de cette peine qui entrave mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme. Alors, peu m'importe que tu sois fraichement mariée. Peu m'importe que ton mari, mon ami, soit dans la pièce d'à côté, et qu'il puisse à tout moment m'apercevoir. Peu m'importe, Daphné. Parce que maintenant, tu sais. Parce que maintenant, un petit peu de ma douleur s'est envolée. Parce que maintenant, je peux m'effacer, m'oublier, t'oublier. Je peux, peut-être, avancer. 

Alors, tout aussi brusquement que je t'ai embrassé, je recule et, les yeux humides, plonge mon regard dans tes prunelles. Tu ouvres la bouche et, difficilement, balbuties :

« Je…Tu…Tu es… »

Un sourire douloureux étire mes lèvres tandis que, faisant un pas en arrière, je murmure : 

« Je ne suis plus. »

Et, d'un mouvement, je disparais. A tout jamais.

XXX

Voilà...J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!  
>Je compte poster un chapitre régulièrement, soit toutes les semaines, soit tous les quinze jours.<br>A bientôt j'espère!  
>Julia<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre-là. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas. Il répond au prompt "_Les Nuits d'Orage_".

Encore merci à Souky pour son bêtatage! :D

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2.**

_**L'orage m'efface**_

_Je ne suis plus._

Cette phrase se répète en moi, inlassablement, alors que je prends pleinement conscience des conséquences de ces mots. _Je ne suis plus. _J'ai cessé d'exister, autant à tes yeux qu'aux miens. Il ne me reste plus qu'à disparaitre complètement de ta vie, à m'effacer, à m'oublier…A me faire oublier. Parce que _je ne suis plus._

Alors, tandis que l'orage gronde et me rappelle douloureusement cette nuit où tout s'est effacé, je songe à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas eu cette folie de t'aimer, ce désir de vouloir t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi, cette envie d'oublier qui nous sommes, toi et moi, pour nous réunir en un tout. Un tout à ton innocence, et à ma mauvaise langue. Un tout à l'irréalité douloureuse. Parce que nous ne sommes pas, nous ne sommes plus, et nous ne serons jamais.

Et si cela ne m'avait jamais transpercé, si tu étais restée ma simple amie trop pure pour son bien, je ne serais pas là, à fixer la pluie qui tombe, et à sentir mon cœur se tordre au rythme des orages qui grondent.

Ces orages qui me hantent, qui résonnent en moi, murmurant sournoisement, « _Tu n'es plus. » _Parce que oui, je ne suis plus, j'ai cessé d'exister sur cette terrasse trop grande, face à ces étoiles moqueuses, et ton regard clair et innocent, Daphné.

Le souvenir de ce regard qui me tue, lentement, doucement, avec autant de force que le ferait le plus efficace des poisons. Ton regard fera ma mort, et cette lueur d'innocence dans tes yeux a signé ma déchéance. Je ne suis plus, et n'espère même plus renaitre, afin de voir d'une nouvelle façon ce monde qui me heurte, et dont tu fais partie, Daphné. _Inconsciemment. _Tu ne te rends compte de rien. Tu es inconsciente, innocente.

Je ne te connaitrais pas, Daphné, je prendrais cette ignorance, qui fait du mal, pour de l'indifférence. Et, au fond, je ne sais lequel je préfèrerais. Supporterais-je mieux de voir de l'incompréhension innocente dans tes prunelles d'un bleu délicat, presque autant que toi ? Ou bien serait-ce ton indifférence et un vide d'émotion qui me meurtriraient davantage? Par quel regard me blesserais-tu le plus ?

Tu sais, Daphné, voilà deux semaines que je ne suis plus. Deux semaines que tu as disparu de ma vie. Deux semaines que ce fichu regard me torture. Sincèrement, tu vas finir par me tuer.

Toi, si naïve, qui ne se doutais de rien, qui écoutais nos dires, et les acceptais en silence, trop timide pour réagir. Toi, qui es si simple, si fragile, comme une fleur qu'on aurait peur de toucher, ou même d'effleurer, pour ne pas la malmener. Tu écoutais tout, et nous aimais en souriant, car c'est ainsi que tu es. Tu nous offrais maintes choses, rougissante, avec un visage à croquer qu'on ne saurait refuser. Tu tentais de nous aider, de tout bien faire, d'être douce et prévenante. Pourtant, en souhaitant nous plaire, tu nous a blessé profondément. Mais, charmés, nous ne pouvions rien te reprocher.

Et là, alors que je ne suis plus, que je me perds, et que la douleur vrille mes sens, je ne peux rien te dire, parce que ton regard s'impose en moi, et me torture violemment.

Ce regard, Daphné, qui fera ma mort. Ce regard, aux prunelles ensorcelantes, mélange de tristesse et de naïveté, représentation brute de ta douceur, de ta simplicité. Tes yeux reflètent ton âme, Daphné. Et moi qui n'ai jamais cru à ce genre de chose ne peut que m'incliner, ici. A cause de toi. De tes yeux. De ce regard qui sourit et s'inquiète pour toi.

Et, Daphné, si seulement ton regard était le seul de tes atouts, je ne serais peut-être pas réduite en une flaque de douleur, blottie contre ce siège, à trembler avec le tonnerre. Si tes lèvres n'étaient pas si belles, si tes joues n'avaient pas cette rougeur constante qui fait ton côté mignon, si tes cheveux n'étaient pas si beaux, si fins, si blonds. Pourtant, si tu n'avais pas tout cela, tu ne serais pas toi. Et, à choisir, je préfère t'avoir et souffrir.

Alors, oubliant que pour toi je ne suis plus, je me terre dans mon lit. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon noirci, je me remémore encore et encore les lignes de ton visage, que jamais plus je n'effleurerai du regard, la beauté de tes yeux, que je ne verrai plus, et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, et que je t'aime si fort. Malgré tout.

**Note:**

Voilàà...J'espère que vous avez aimé! :D

A bientôt!

Ju'


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre trois, qui répond à l'odeur du thé.

Un gros merci à Souky pour son bêtatage en or!

Bonne lecture!

Un PS pour vous prévenir que vous pouvez voter pour cette fiction ici dans les séléctions du mois, grâce à la merveilleuse Aosyliah. Milles merci!

Et un autre pour prévenir qu'un point de vue Daphné peut-être lu ici, avec "Et une vie qui s'envole" Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

**Ce n'est plus moi**

Lentement, je me relève de ce fauteuil que je n'ai pas quitté depuis des jours, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Une flopée d'elfes de maison s'agglutinent autour de moi, se courbant et me proposent une multitude de services. Avec le sentiment d'être oppressée, je les fixe, de ce regard vide de vie que je traine depuis cette soirée maudite. Je les considère, en silence, alors qu'ils s'approchent de moi, m'enserrent et m'étouffent. Mon esprit hurle, mais ma bouche reste muette. _Poussez-vous, laissez-moi respirer ! Je veux être seule, seule. Je n'existe plus, alors laissez-moi._

J'aimerais leur crier ces mots, mais je ne peux que rester immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'ils me trainent par le bras, et me poussent vers une table, où ils m'assoient de force. Je suis vide, sans vie, et ce sentiment m'agresse avec force alors que je quitte lentement ce monde où je m'étais réfugiée. Ce monde de souvenirs, ce monde qui n'est plu, ce monde où j'aspire mes dernières bouffées d'oxygène avant de faire un brutal retour dans la réalité. Cette réalité où tout n'est que douleur, cœur qui pleure, et regard qui meurt. J'aimerais oublier tout cela, cette peine qui m'enserre, et me fait suffoquer, ce sentiment de perdition qui m'envahit, tout ceci qui n'est pas moi, qui ne montre pas pas celle que je suis vraiment. _Pansy Parkinson. _Toujours fière, menton relevé, regard hautain. Et voilà ce que tu as fais de moi, Daphné. Une femme, blessée, amoureuse, qui se vide de son essence en pensant à toi, à nos souvenirs, et à ton fichu regard. Ce n'est plus moi. Tu vois, au final, je ne suis vraiment plus. J'ai cessé d'être. Pourtant, je pleure toujours. Encore. Les larmes qui glissent sur mes joues sont bien réelles et douloureuses. Je pleure pour toi, je pleure pour moi, je pleure pour nous. Et ça fait mal, Daphné, foutument mal. Tellement mal que je n'entends qu'à peine ces voix qui se pressent autour de moi en un bourdonnement désagréable, qui tentent de me réconforter, qui tentent de m'aider. Ne comprennent-ils pas que je veux être seule, seule comme je l'ai toujours été.

« Un thé à la menthe, madame ? »

Cette question, posée plus forte que les autres, aux creux de mon oreille retient pourtant mon attention. Au milieu de toutes ces voix fluettes qui se démènent sur mon état, celle-ci résonne en moi. Cruelle. _Un thé à la menthe, madame ? _Mon souffle se bloque et je reviens brutalement à la réalité, sur cette chaise trop dure, et cette vie trop ardue. Puis, lentement, je tourne la tête vers le petit elfe qui, les oreilles baissées et le regard brillant, me fixe. Inquiet. Soufflée, je détourne le regard. _Il s'inquiète. _Rageuse, je me relève brutalement, et quitte la salle tandis que nombres de pensées m'emportent. Comment font les gens pour vous blesser par leur ignorance ? Comment faites-vous cela, Daphné ? Comment, sans vous en rendre compte, touchez-vous le point faible en nous, celui qui fera tout ressortir, avec plus de violence encore ? Comment Daphné?

Essuyant hargneusement mes joues, je laisse mes pas me guider, et ces derniers m'amènent au salon. Désabusée, je fixe la moquette tachée, d'où s'élève une odeur de thé. _De thé à la menthe. _Alors que j'hésite entre rire ou pleurer, je glisse le long de la porte, et m'effondre sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure cette moquette, et ferme lentement les yeux, tandis que les souvenirs m'assaillent.

Nous parlions, comme nous le faisions souvent. Assises dans ce salon, à rire et à jouer, à médire et nous en amuser. Nous étions seules, toutes les deux, entourées par cette aura de joyeuseté qui ne nous quittait jamais. Un parfum agréable flottait dans les airs, avec cette odeur particulière de menthe que tu appréciais. Il flottait dans les airs, et a finit par embaumer ma vie, par la tâcher et ne plus la quitter. Tu avais respiré longuement et, alors que je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres, tu m'avais annoncé ton mariage._Avec Blaise. _Et la tasse avait fini brisée, comme l'est à présent notre amitié, entourée par une auréole de thé.

Ce thé à la menthe, dont l'odeur me monte au nez et m'enivre les sens. Que je hais cette odeur, cette odeur qui m'emporte et me blesse, alors qu'elle fut jadis une de mes préférées. Cette odeur, qui me nargue joyeusement, me rappelant avec force ta présence, et la douleur de ton absence.

Parce que tu n'es plus là, et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Ces soirées passées ensemble à discuter, ces soirées qui me permettaient d'être à tes côtés, plus jamais je ne les vivrai. Nous ne serons plus deux, simplement toi et moi, dissociables. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, emmenant avec elle une once de cette douleur qui me traverse, alors que je pense encore et encore à tout ceci. A ce qu'est devenue ma vie à présent, à ce que je suis devenue. A ce que cette odeur de thé à la menthe a fait de moi, de nous.

_Rien._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4._**

**_Et si je me recréais, Daphné ?_**

_Prompt-« L'autre bout du monde »_

Allongée dans le lit où tu dormais, entourée de ma douleur et du passé, je fixe depuis des heures cette peinture enchantée en face de moi. Un des tableaux que ta sœur a fait. Un des multiples qu'elle m'a offert. Un de ceux que je préfère. Ce tableau, Daphné, c'est un portrait de nous. Nous, qui rions, heureuses, insouciantes, pour autant que je l'ai un jour été. Nos mains sont liées, et ton regard, déjà pur, est plongé dans le mien. Tes joues sont rougies par le vent, et tes cheveux flottent autour de ton visage. Les miens, coupés courts, tombent sur mes yeux. Derrière nous, de l'herbe. Partout. Encore et encore. De l'herbe qui nous chatouille les pieds, que nous avons nu, et que nous adorions arracher, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. _Enfant. _J'aurais aimé qu'on le reste. Gardant cette innocence dans notre relation, dans mes sentiments envers toi, loin de ce tumulte qui m'emporte à présent. Ce tumulte dont il me faudrait m'éloigner.

Brusquement, je me redresse, tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension m'éclaire soudainement. M'éloigner ! Il me faut partir, loin de ce pays où tant de souvenirs sont rattachés. Partir ailleurs, et me recréer une vie. Abandonner ici tout ce qui fait de moi 'Pansy Parkinson',m'en aller et profiter d'une nouvelle existence. Je me lève brutalement, quitte précipitamment la pièce et cours vers le salon. Je demande un de mes elfes de maisons, qui apparait aussitôt en un « poc » sonore. C'est l'elfe qui m'a proposée du thé à la menthe. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais cela m'importe peu. Il n'est là que pour me servir, il n'est rien et son nom n'a que si peu d'importance. Toujours aussi servile, il s'incline bien bas, mais je coupe court à ces formalités en m'exclamant :

-Prépare mes bagages, empaquète tout, je pars.

L'elfe m'observe les yeux grands ouverts, immobile. Je ferme les paupières, et souris doucement. Oui, je pars. Je m'en vais, je quitte cette maison, ce pays. Je vais me reconstruire. Alors, lentement, je réalise qu'apporter toutes mes affaires, tout ce qui remplit cette maison n'est pas une bonne idée. Tout ce qui se trouve ici est attaché à trop de souvenirs que je dois oublier. Je rouvre les yeux et, sourire toujours aux lèvres, ordonne :

-Empaquète le strict nécessaire. Ne préviens personne que je pars. Compris ?

-Oui mademoiselle, bien mademoiselle, murmure-t-il de sa petite voix aigue avant de disparaitre.

Je demeure un instant ainsi, immobile au milieu de l'immense salon principal. Partout, des dorures, des signes de richesse, tout ce qui fait que la famille Parkinson possède sa renommée. Je déambule dans la pièce, m'arrêtant de temps en temps devant un objet qui me remémore un souvenir heureux. Autant dire que je ne m'immobilise que très peu. Sans aucun regret, je la quitte, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. La première de mon passé que je clôture. Rapidement, je fais le tour de l'habitacle. Dans ma chambre, je fais attention à ne rien laisser qui pourrait mener une personne à ce que je souhaite faire ou à la raison de cette transformation. Les photos de toi sont brûlées, ainsi que tous les souvenirs de notre amitié. Je n'existe plus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cette relation n'a plus lieu d'être. Pourtant, alors que je m'apprête à jeter la dernière photographie de nous, celle qu'Asteria a peinte et qui est ma préférée, je sens ma main trembler. Je ne peux me résigner à la détruire totalement. Au fond, tu n'as rien fait. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Responsable et victime. Finalement, je me décide à la garder. Juste elle, cette simple photo. Ce n'est que nous enfants, sans aucune ambiguïté et le seul souvenir qui vaut la peine d'être remémoré. Après l'avoir glissée dans la poche de ma veste, je quitte ma chambre. Toujours sans regrets. A vrai dire, elle n'a rien de très personnelle. Outre toutes les photographies de Drago, Blaise et toi, de ceux qui ont été mes amis, je n'y ai laissé aucune marque. Maintenant que la seule qui ait existée a disparu, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'y sentir attachée.

Je décide alors de me consacrer à la dernière pièce qui a un semblant d'importance pour moi. Ta chambre, Daphné. Celle qui porte ton odeur, cette fraicheur que tu transportes partout avec toi, en toi. Un doux parfum de lilas, mêlé à l'odeur de ton corps, qui enivre mes sens. Merlin sait comme j'aime cette odeur. Pourtant, il est temps de tirer un trait dessus. Alors, souriante, je fais un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je m'imprègne longuement de ton parfum, jusqu'à ce que mes sens soient saturés, et mon nez incapable de déceler la moindre différence de tons, d'amertume ou d'acidité dans ton odeur. Puis, lorsque ton arôme a fini d'engourdir mon corps, je me dirige lentement vers le cadre qui décore la pièce. Tout comme les souvenirs de toi, à part la photographie dans ma poche, je le fais brûler. L'odeur âcre et charbonneuse qui en résulte chasse rapidement tes effluves, ne laissant dans la pièce que le goût peu agréable du brûlé. Je me sens comme apaisée. Ça y'est, Daphné. Tu as cessé d'exister. Ton odeur a disparu, tes représentations aussi. Il ne reste que les souvenirs. Mais que sont les souvenirs ? Des bouts de mémoire, qui s'effaceront avec le temps et disparaitront inévitablement. Tu as disparu. Maintenant tu es pour moi ce que je suis pour toi. Tu l'as compris, Daphné, à partir de ce jour, tu n'es plus rien. Cette décision, étrangement, me soulage. Je sais que le chemin pour t'oublier définitivement sera dur. Nous avons toujours été ensemble et tu es celle que j'aime. Pourtant, je sais également que j'en suis capable. Comme pour me le prouver, je me retire de la chambre, de ce morceau de toi, et la ferme à l'aide de ma baguette. La porte est close, et celle de notre amitié l'est, également.

Je descends rapidement les marches du grand escalier principal, et me dirige vers le hall d'entrée. Comme je m'y attendais, mes paquets y sont, prêts à être emportés. Je m'en approche et remarque que l'elfe de maison semble m'y attendre. Je hausse un sourcil, l'enjoignant à parler. Il toussote et dit d'une voix claire :

-Les bagages de mademoiselle sont prêts. Seulement, Twinky se demande où les bagages de mademoiselle doivent être envoyés.

_Ainsi, il s'appelait Twinky _est ma première pensée. Futile, vraiment, et je me surprends d'y avoir pensé. Ensuite, c'est le reste de sa phrase qui percute violement en moi. « _Où_ » ? D'abord le thé, ensuite cela. C'est bien clair. Cet elfe a le don, vraiment, de poser les questions qui font le plus mal, celles douloureuses, auxquelles je n'aime pas ou ne sais que répondre. Je ferme les yeux et me passe une main lasse sur le visage. Je ne sais que lui répondre, assurément. Je souhaite simplement partir, loin. Un peu _à l'autre bout du monde. _Là où les gens ne viendront pas m'embêter, où les souvenirs cesseront de m'harasser. Je rouvre les yeux et réponds franchement, me surprenant moi-même :

-Je ne sais pas où mes bagages doivent être envoyés. Je veux simplement aller ailleurs. Emmène-moi dans un endroit éloigné, Twinky. Vraiment loin. Dans un autre pays ou bien même sur une autre planète, j'ajoute en riant doucement.

Je n'ai pas un beau rire. Je le sais pertinemment. Il est trop aigu, trop long, trop faux. Il n'est pas vrai, ne sort pas spontanément. C'est un rire moqueur, méchant, sans joie. Il n'est pas beau et je ne sais même pas si je peux réellement qualifier le son que j'émets de « rire ». Pourtant, là, c'est simplement un rire insouciant, celui d'une jeune fille qui a grandi trop vite, et qui rit de sa vie et de ses illusions. Un rire simple, sans aucune moquerie, sans aucune gaité non plus. Juste un rire. Mais cela me fait du bien, après toutes ces journées passées à me morfondre. Tout le monde devrait rire.

-Dans un autre pays, vous avez dit, mademoiselle ? s'exclame Twinky.

Je cligne des yeux et reviens brusquement à la réalité. Puis, affirmative, j'hoche la tête.

-Oui, un autre pays. Je veux quitter l'Angleterre, j'annonce clairement avant de m'interrompre durant un instant, réfléchissant. Je reprends alors en m'exclamant :

-Tu sais où je pourrais aller ?

Twinky écarquille les yeux, surprise que je lui demande un conseil, presque son avis. Au fond, plus j'y réfléchis et plus cela me semble mieux. Twinky va m'emmener quelque part, loin d'ici, un endroit dont je n'aurais pas la connaissance. Un pays complètement nouveau pour moi, où je pourrais me reconstruire en paix. Alors, quand Twinky hoche lentement la tête, pour me dire que oui, elle sait où elle pourrait m'emmener, je sens mon visage s'éclairer d'un sourire. Ça y'est. Je vais redevenir moi. Je m'approche de Twinky, et ferme les yeux. Il se saisit de mon bras, et je l'entends réunir d'une incantation mes bagages auprès de nous. Puis, impatiente, j'attends la sensation désagréable du transplanage, cette impression de tourner sans fin dans les tuyaux du monde, qui m'amènera loin d'ici. J'attends. Rien ne vient. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, et les plante férocement dans ceux du petit elfe. Elle semble réfléchir et en voyant que je l'observe, elle s'exclame timidement :

-Vous ne voulez vraiment prévenir personne ?

Mes lèvres se tordent en une grimace et j'ai une infime pensée pour Drago et Blaise, mes parents, ceux avec qui je me suis liée d'un peu d'amitié, et même pour Daphnée et sa petite sœur, mais je suis décidée. Je dois partir, loin d'ici, sans que quiconque ne soit au courant et puisse me retrouver. Pansy Parkinson d'Angleterre va disparaitre. Alors je secoue la tête, et Twinky soupire discrètement avant de murmurer :

-Très bien, alors accrochez-vous, mademoiselle.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, et ai à peine le temps de me dire que je quitte définitivement l'Angleterre que l'horrible sentiment de transplanage me prend au ventre et m'emporte. Je suis entraînée dans une espèce de tourbillon, et sens une envie de vomir parcourir mon corps. Le trajet me semble étrangement plus long qu'à l'accoutumé. Lorsque mes pieds retrouvent le sol comme support, je manque de peu de m'écrouler, demeurant stable simplement grâce à l'aide de Twinky. Les yeux toujours fermés, je respire longuement, surprise par la douce odeur de café fraichement moulu qui vibre dans les airs. De chauds rayons de soleil me caressent le visage, le réchauffant agréablement. Des voix s'élèvent autour de moi, des cris de joie, des rires d'enfants. Au fond de moi, je sais déjà que j'aime ce pays. Finalement, je me décide à ouvrir mes yeux, qui sont un instant éblouis par le soleil. Je les referme, et me mets une main devant le visage pour les protéger. Puis, timidement, mes paupières se relèvent. Et je reste là, le cœur battant à tout rompre, devant ce nouveau chez-moi, ce pays où je vais fonder une autre existence. Le soleil, partout. La mer, les bâtiments, les magasins, les ruelles, les gens souriants. Tout est différent de Londres, monotone et si souvent couvert de grisaille. J'éclate alors de rire, de ce rire pur et spontané qui ne m'a pas échappé depuis bien longtemps. Je ris longuement, et me mets à tourner sur moi-même, entourée par les couleurs des bâtiments qui se mêlent dans mes prunelles en une fusion vivace, enveloppée d'une musique gaie et rythmée, aux accents reggae. D'une voix amusée, Twinky s'exclame :

-Bienvenue dans le Brésil sorcier, mademoiselle ! Twinky savait que vous aimeriez. Vous êtes une femme qui a besoin de rire et de revivre, vous savez, maitresse ? La lueur dans vos yeux doit redevenir gaie. Twinky espère que vous y arriverez, vous êtes bien plus belle avec un sourire.

J'arrête alors de tourner et pose un regard reconnaissant sur le petit elfe de maison.

-Merci, Twinky.

Elle hoquète, rougit, bafouille une réponse inintelligible, et s'incline de nombreuses fois en murmurant :

-C'est un plaisir, tout autant qu'un devoir, mademoiselle.

Je demeure silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Le remerciement est sorti spontanément, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi agréable et sympathique avec des elfes de maisons… D'être agréable tout court, si je veux être honnête. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Mais, après tout, ne suis-je pas venue ici pour me recréer ? Devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, puis me masse doucement le cou avant de m'exclamer :

-Veux-tu rester avec moi, Twinky ? Je compte rester longtemps ici, et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans le quotidien. Je ne suis pas habituée à être complètement seule. J'ai un minimum de confiance en toi et maintenant tu me sembles être la personne la plus la plus apte à le faire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Twinky se dit qu'elle serait ravie de rester avec mademoiselle, bafouille l'elfe en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui souris lentement, puis me retourne et observe la mer qui s'étend sous mes yeux. Maintenant, à l'autre bout du monde, loin de toi, Daphné et des souvenirs que je laisse derrière moi, je peux revivre, respirer, redevenir. Une nouvelle vie débute.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre-là est corrigé par la belle Jeannette, et les chapitres suivants le seront, normalement, également. Merci à elle.

Et merci à vous, pour tout.

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

><p>— Ei, brinque, você quer outro café ?*<p>

Grimace. Pansy se retourne vers le serveur, des éclairs dans les yeux. Combien de fois lui a-t-elle dit de ne pas l'appeler gamine ? Il lui adresse un sourire moqueur en remarquant son regard et s'approche d'elle, sa voix bercée d'un fort accent portugais :

— Mama, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? On dirait un bouledogue !

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de frémir à cette appellation. Il ne s'est pas passé assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse repenser à sa vie d'autrefois sans en souffrir et ce simple « _bouledogue » _qui lui rappelle les remarques moqueuses des Gryffondor suffit à la faire se sentir mal. Elle se morigène alors, secoue la tête et réplique :

— Tu n'es pas payé pour parler avec les clientes, que je sache, Pedro ? Tu voudrais que ceci se glisse dans mes conversations avec Natália ?

Il grimace à son tour, lui fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il se vengera et retourne en traînant des pieds vers le bar. Alors qu'il lui tourne le dos, Pansy laisse fleurir un sourire sur son visage. Elle ne lui avouera jamais, elle n'est pas du genre expansive, tout le monde le sait, mais elle apprécie vraiment cet imbécile.

Pedro a été le premier à lui parler. Leur rencontre date d'il y a six mois, peut-être plus. Elle a erré longtemps dans les rues du Rio Janeiro sorcier, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, quoi chercher. Un hôtel, un endroit où manger, un endroit où s'amuser ? Elle s'est arrêtée dans une petite ruelle, charmée par son ambiance. Les rires fusaient, une musique festive s'élevait dans les airs. Elle a effleuré les échoppes du regard, s'est ravie une fois encore de leurs couleurs. Puis, ses prunelles se sont posées sur Pedro, adossé contre la porte d'un bar. Il a croisé son regard, lui a souri et a levé la main pour la saluer.

Elle aurait pu être choquée par cette familiarité venant d'un inconnu. Ce n'est pas dans ses manières, c'est contraire aux règles de son éducation. Pourtant, cela l'a fait rire. Elle est heureuse de découvrir autre chose que la froideur des accueils, ainsi que l'aspect rangé de sa vie d'avant.

Alors elle s'est approchée, lui a rendu son sourire. Il lui a demandé son nom, d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle cherche intrigué par cette étrangère. Elle lui a répondu qu'elle vient de Londres. Les yeux de Pedro se sont mis à pétiller, il semble emporté par le rêve de cette ville luxueuse, par tout le bonheur qu'elle peut donner. Pourtant, quand il a vu le regard éteint de la jeune fille à cette allusion, il a perdu sa joie, a tenté un sourire triste et s'est demandé ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre là-bas pour qu'elle en soit dégoutée.

Ne parlons-nous pas de Londres ? Londres, la ville heureuse, la belle ville où il pleut, celle où on peut marcher sans risquer de mourir à chaque pas, que ce soit de mains ennemies ou d'autres choses. Il ne comprend vraiment pas, lui, le brésilien qui a toujours connu la pauvreté de son pays et qui rêve de l'étranger, comme elle peut en être malheureuse. Mais il n'a rien dit, n'a pas jugé. Il s'est contenté de sourire et lui a redemandé son nom, sympathique. Après tout, il est ainsi, Pedro. Une multitude de questions s'abattent sur lui de plein fouet, et il les emmagasine toutes, mais ne les pose que quand il est persuadé que cela ne gênera pas l'autre, quand il est sûr qu'il ne blessera pas. Parce que blesser, il l'a déjà trop fait et il ne le veut plus.

— Je m'appelle Pansy, a alors murmuré la jeune fille.

_Pansy. _C'est tout. Elle a occulté son nom de famille, l'a laissé au passé, dans les cendres des souvenirs du manoir. Ici et maintenant, à partir de cet instant, au moment où cette phrase a franchi ses lèvres, elle n'est plus que Pansy. Pansy, l'heureuse, celle qui va se reconstruire et profiter. Oublier.

Le jeune homme a souri de nouveau, a saisi la main de Pansy et l'a baisée, _pour faire comme à Londres ! _a-t-il dit. Puis il s'est présenté, et son accent portugais a fait rire la jeune fille.

— Moi, c'est Pedro. Je travaille ici, a-t-il ajouté en pointant l'échoppe.

Pansy y a jeté un coup d'œil discret, a apprécié la bonne humeur qui s'en dégage. Elle a fait un pas à l'intérieur, Pedro l'a suivie. Son regard a caressé la pièce et il s'est mis à briller. Le bar est chaleureux, un mélange de sorcier et de moldu. Toutes sortes de clients discutent entre eux, gaiement, assis un peu n'importe où. L'alcool coule à flots, mais les consommateurs demeurent présentables.

Elle s'est dirigée vers le bar à cocktail, lentement, et les conversations se sont tues. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Pansy a apprécié de sentir les regards se poser sur elle. Cela fait longtemps que ça ne lui est pas arrivé, elle a oublié à quel point elle aime ça. Elle est grisée, profite du regard des autres, recommence à se retrouver. Ils se sont approchés d'elle, l'ont saluée, lui ont posé des questions de coutumes. Elle y a répondu, sourires aux lèvres, jambes croisées. Les heures ont passé, le soleil s'est couché et de nouveaux clients sont arrivés. Pansy leur a souri, s'est présentée à nouveau. Les rires ont fusé longuement, cette soirée-là. Ils ont bien aimé cette touriste, dès la première fois elle n'a pas peur de boire cul-sec et cela vaut tout le respect du monde. Pansy a trouvé cela drôle, l'idée qu'un respect puisse si facilement être attribué. Elle s'est dit que cela lui aurait souvent sauvé la mise, à Londres. Alors, pour ne pas se laisser abrutir de sombres pensées, elle leur a offert à boire, à chacun, parce qu'elle en a envie. Rien qu'avec cela, elle est acceptée. Et les rires ont continué de résonner, longtemps. Pansy a apprécié cette soirée-là.

Ainsi, tous les jours, elle est revenue, s'est assise au bar, a discuté avec untel ou untel. On l'aime bien, dans le coin. Jamais une étrangère n'a été aussi agréable, aussi sympathique. Pansy elle-même se surprend d'être aussi gentille. Comme si l'ambiance et l'air frais de Rio ont fait ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Vraiment, Pansy se sent bien ici. Elle aime cet endroit.

Ainsi, sans qu'elle sache trop comment, Pansy s'est retrouvée embauchée au bar, en tant que serveuse, jour et nuit. Ça doit être arrivé une quinzaine de jours après son arrivée. Elle a discuté tout le jour avec les clients qu'elle connait presque tous, maintenant. Ils ont parlé de voyages, de pays étrangers et, soudainement, Pansy a entendu la voix du jeune Pedro s'élever :

— Tou es là pour les vacances ?

Elle s'est immobilisée, s'est tue et toutes les conversations se sont éteintes avec elle. Tous la fixaient, attendant sa réponse. Pansy les a observés, un à un. Reste-t-elle ? Dans cet endroit, si différent de ce dont elle a l'habitude ? Dans cet endroit qui l'a rendue heureuse, presque ? Alors Pansy a ri. Evidemment qu'elle reste. Elle n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir, vraiment pas. Ici, maintenant, en un instant, elle a pris sa décision.

Elle a secoué négativement la tête. _Non, elle n'était pas là pour les vacances._ Alors les autres se sont mis à rire, sans qu'ils ne comprennent trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils l'aiment bien, eux aussi, cette Pansy, et qu'ils sont heureux qu'elle reste. Ce jour-là, elle est passée de l'étrangère à la gamine du coin.

Aujourd'hui, six mois après, assise sur un tabouret en observant Pedro faire ses cocktails, Pansy se dit qu'elle a bien fait de rester. Elle aime sa vie, ici. C'est différent d'avant, de ce passé qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à oublier, mais elle apprécie.

Et puis, il y a Natália.

* * *

><p><p>

Note:

_*Hé, gamine, tu veux un autre café ?_

Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt, juré o/


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Jeanne pour la correction

Bonne lecture, les gens !

* * *

><p>Natália, c'est la gérante du bar. Elle l'a hérité à la mort de son père, malgré son jeune âge et le fait que, d'ordinaire, pareilles entreprises sont reprises par un fils. Pour y avoir passé les trois quart de ses journées, Natália connait la plupart des clients et s'est même liée d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux. Ainsi, son passage de « fille de la patronne » à « patronne » n'a pas trop dérangé les habitués.<p>

De plus, elle est assez appréciée dans le coin, Natália. Elle est vivante, chaleureuse, souriante. On la trouve même assez jolie, avec son teint mat, ses grands yeux bruns pétillants et ses lourdes boucles noires qui lui arrivent au bas du dos. Pansy a aussi été de cet avis. Natália l'a charmée avec sa joie de vivre et elle l'a aussitôt détestée pour cela. Oui, Pansy l'a haïe d'être aussi sympathique, d'être aussi attirante. A chaque fois que son regard se pose sur elle, la jeune fille frémit de tout son être tandis que ses prunelles sont hypnotisées. Elle se dit que ce n'est pas bien, qu'elle n'a pas le droit, qu'elle ne devrait pas. Parce que oui, elle a beau essayer d'oublier Daphné, elle l'aime de tout son être et sentir qu'elle est peu à peu remplacée par cette Natália la perturbe, la dérange. Alors elle a décidé d'haïr la jeune fille, aussi fort qu'elle le peut, pour ne pas en tomber amoureuse.

Mais on ne peut pas détester Natália, c'est impossible, et Pansy en a rapidement pris conscience. Elle a beau faire semblant d'être désagréable, détestable, elle sent bien que ce n'est pas crédible. Rien que lorsque l'odeur fleurie de la gérante lui passe sous le nez, Pansy a envie de sourire, d'être gentille. Alors elle a arrêté de tenter de la haïr et s'est dit que ça ne lui ferait rien, si elles devenaient amies. Après tout, elle est assez forte pour tout subir et, pour être honnête, elle ne voit pas quoi de pire peut lui arriver, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Ainsi, elle s'est rapprochée de Natália, est devenue son amie. Elles restent jusque tard le soir à parler, à tout se raconter. Le jour, elles sont presque toujours ensembles, dans le bar, à rire avec les clients tout en assurant le service, et Pedro leur tient souvent compagnie. Pansy apprécie cette impression d'avoir des amis, ce sentiment qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de comparer à ceux du passé.

Parce que oui, quand elle parle avec Natália, elle se revoit, allongée au côté de Daphné, à discuter de tout et de rien. Quand elle rit avec Pedro, elle se rappelle ces moments passés avec Blaise, où ils ne faisaient que rire et s'amuser. Quand elle discute sérieusement d'avenir, de projets, de présent même, elle se souvient, avec un pincement au cœur, des nombreuses discussions qu'elle a eues sur tout cela avec Drago. Elle se remémore tout et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien reprendre contact avec eux, parce qu'avant d'être le mari de celle qu'elle aime, avant d'être la femme en question, avant d'être son beau frère, ils sont aussi ses amis. Et ce n'est que maintenant, alors qu'elle n'existe surement plus pour eux, qu'elle se rend compte de l'importance qu'ils ont pour elle.

Quand elle pense à cela, Pansy secoue la tête, se dit que c'est idiot de songer au passé et se retourne vers Natália et Pedro. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de gens qui la blessent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quand elle les avait eux ?

Pourtant, lentement, ses sentiments envers Natália ont changé, sont devenus plus forts, trop pour n'être qu'amicaux. Pansy se dit alors que ça doit être programmé ainsi, que toutes ses meilleures amies se révèleront être plus pour elle et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en tenir à la haine initiale qu'elle leur voue, même si c'est dur. Parce qu'haïr de force, c'est tout de même moins désagréable que d'affronter le regard de l'être aimé sans pouvoir le lui avouer.

Au début, néanmoins, ce n'était pas si douloureux. Elle pouvait regarder Natália dans les yeux sans devoir arborer un sourire faux, elle pouvait sentir son parfum sans se sentir emportée, lui frôler la main ne la brûlait pas et elle n'était pas assaillie par le besoin de la goûter, entière. A présent, ses cinq sens sont accaparés par elle, tous ressentent l'envie de l'avoir pour eux. Ça lui fait mal, atrocement mal, mais elle se dit qu'à force, elle finira par s'habituer. Une partie de son esprit lui hurle de tout avouer, de se libérer, que ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Mais Pansy ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas répéter la même erreur. Elle est bien, ici, elle aime sa vie, elle ne veut pas la sacrifier, pas encore. Alors elle continue de souffrir et suppose que ça finira par passer.

Quand Natália la prend pas le bras, ce jour-ci, et l'amène en courant au premier étage, où elles logent toutes les deux, Pansy sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Quand la gérante la fait s'assoir en face d'elle et la fixe avec ses deux grands yeux bruns frétillants, son impression se renforce. Quelque chose allait mal finir, pour elle. Evidemment. Alors, avec douleur, elle voit la scène, celle qui la brise à chaque fois, se répéter. Avec un sourire triste, défaitiste, elle songe qu'elle est maudite, destinée à ce que sa vie soit bercée de cette même scène. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant quand Natália lui annonce que Pedro et elle vont se marier. Elle sait trop bien que si elle agit ainsi, tout sera fini et elle n'a pas envie de recommencer une autre vie aujourd'hui. Elle ne fait que sourire, simplement sourire, mais cela suffit à Natália. Elle sait très bien que Pansy n'est pas expansive et rien qu'un sourire et une étreinte suffisent à son bonheur. Pansy voit dans ses yeux que cela lui va, qu'elle est heureuse. Elle se dit alors que si elle avait fait ça avec Daphné, peut-être qu'elle n'en serait peut-être pas rendue là, à voir sa vie se répéter comme un disque rayé. Et quand Natália enchaîne sur tous les préparatifs du mariage, sur ô combien elle a hâte, si elle voudrait bien être son témoin, Pansy ne pense qu'à une seule chose : elle a besoin de _lui_ parler.

Elle veut voir, de nouveau, l'écriture penchée de Daphné. Elle veut sentir le doux parfum qui accompagne son papier à lettres. Elle en a envie, se dit qu'elle est prête. Pansy pense que ses sentiments amoureux sont révolus, qu'elle n'est plus qu'une amie, qu'elle n'aura plus mal de lui parler.

Alors, quand Natália quitte sa chambre, elle se précipite vers son bureau, sort un joli parchemin, aiguise sa plume, la trempe dans l'encre. Puis elle reste ainsi, le bras suspendu au dessus du papier, et frémit. Que doit-elle lui dire, après tant de temps ? Elle ne sait pas. Pansy se dit alors, qu'une fois encore, elle a prit sa décision trop rapidement mais, cette fois-ci, elle sait que ce n'est pas en bien. Cette idée allait la torturer, nuit et jour, mais elle ne pourrait l'exécuter. Parce que même si l'envie de lui écrire, enfin, est forte, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui expliquer… Qu'a-t-il à expliquer, d'ailleurs ? Son envie de revivre, de se reconstruire ? Comment ça avait marché, jusqu'à ce que l'histoire se réitère, cruelle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne le veut pas.

Alors elle repose sa plume, range son papier et redescend dans le bar. Elle félicite d'un murmure Pedro, qui lui rend un sourire grand comme le ciel et Pansy s'entend rire. Puis elle se dirige vers le bar, saisit un plateau, y pose des verres et reprend son travail. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si l'envie d'écrire ne la démangeait pas. Et, dans sa tête, des milliers de formulations qui s'inventent, se suivent et tentent désespérément de rédiger une lettre. Pansy se sent alors sourire tristement. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas dû y penser. A présent, elle ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas fait.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Penser à me laisser votre avis, sviouplait o/ Merci d'avoir lu, surtout, en espérant que ça vous a plu o/


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Jeanne.

**Chapitre 7- Amicalement, Pansy.  
><strong>_Prompt « La gueule du loup »_

Les jours passent, se suivent, monotones. Ils se ressemblent tous, n'ont plus aucune saveur. Ça la désespère, elle qui appréciait tant l'ambiance particulière qui berçait les jours précédents. A présent, étrangement, elle ne la voit plus. A vrai dire, ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Pansy est prise, totalement, par cette envie de lui écrire. Son esprit est toujours à la recherche d'un bon début, d'un meilleur contenu que celui inventé la fois précédente. Ses rêves sont agités, elle imagine leurs retrouvailles. Ces dernières la hantent encore plus que ses souvenirs de leurs adieux. Ainsi, tous les jours, Pansy se maudit d'avoir songé à ça. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser le passé au placard, Daphné et ses amis d'Angleterre avec. De même, tous les jours, elle s'assoit à son bureau, ressort un morceau de parchemin et fait de nombreux essais. Tous finissent à la poubelle. Ils lui semblent beaucoup trop larmoyants, trop émotifs, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Souvent, leurs contenus lui paraissent fades, sans importance, et elle se retrouve à rayer le tout, encore une fois.

Puis, si un jour une missive lui paraît acceptable, qu'elle en est arrivée à l'enrouler et l'attacher à la patte d'un hibou, elle se dit que c'est stupide. Elle a disparu de leurs vies, pour leur bien, pourquoi referait-elle soudainement apparition ainsi, juste pour combler un caprice ? Puis, il fallait faire face à la vérité, en quoi ce qu'elle est devenue les intéresserait ? Elle n'est rien pour eux. Ils sont riches, ils ont refait leurs vies, ont même peut-être eu un enfant. Qu'aurait-elle à leur raconter, elle ? _Je suis allée là où un elfe a bien voulu m'emmener, je me suis faite embauchée dans un bar, y ait rencontré des amis. Point. _Voilà à quoi se résume sa vie. Qui cela intéresse-t-il ? Certainement pas Daphné, elle le sait. Alors elle enlève le message de la patte du hibou et l'envoie rejoindre ses confrères, en boule dans le vidoir.

Après, la vie continue. Tous les matins, Twinky lui apporte son café et une tartine de confiture de fraise. Ensuite, elle se douche et descend aider au bar. Elle prépare les tables, range la vaisselle, nettoie un peu. Puis, le reste de la matinée, elle erre dans le Rio de Janeiro sorcier. Elle ne s'est jamais aventurée du côté moldu. Elle n'aime pas ça. Oui, elle a changé, mais ses convictions sont tout de même restées. Elle n'irait pas chez les moldus, en aucun cas. Pourquoi se forcer, de toute manière ? Elle a tout, ici, du côté sorcier. Le soleil, la plage, les rires, la musique, le café fraîchement moulu. Les beaux garçons lui sourient à tous les coins de rues et les filles en font autant.

Elle est redevenue reine, joue de sa beauté et, même si d'ordinaire elle s'amuse de son charme en se promenant, ces jours-ci elle reste plongée dans ses pensées. Elle continue d'imaginer, inlassablement, ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle se demande aussi, de temps en temps, si ça ne serait pas dangereux de reprendre contact avec elle. Elle se dit que, peut-être, lui reparler ferait remonter à la surface ses sentiments enfouis. Elle sait qu'elle en souffrirait et elle ne le veut pas. Elle a assez souffert. Elle veut simplement profiter, à présent. Puis Pansy se dit que c'est stupide, qu'elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de Natália si elle avait encore quelque chose pour Daphné, qu'il fallait mieux se réjouir d'être enfin redevenue comme avant.

Alors elle secoue la tête, rentre au bar, et commence sa journée. Elle sert les clients, rit avec certains, participe à un jeu de cartes sous le regard désapprobateur de Natália. Puis, la nuit venue, elle remonte dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses pensées dérivent, une fois encore, vers l'Angleterre et elle se maudit de nouveau d'avoir songé à cela.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle en a assez. Pansy a décidé de le faire et elle a l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle sait qu'elle n'arrêtera pas d'y penser tant que ça ne sera pas fait alors elle se lève, se plante devant son bureau et se lance dans la rédaction. Tant pis si c'est trop émouvant, tant pis si ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle doit le faire. Elle se dit que, s'ils ne veulent pas d'elle dans leurs vies, de nouveau, alors ils ne lui répondront tout simplement pas. Elle se moque d'elle-même en pensant ceci, songe qu'il lui aura fallu du temps pour arriver à une conclusion aussi simple.

Ainsi, la plume glisse sur le parchemin et la lettre se trouve être courte. Elle la relit, pense qu'elle est bien. Courte, certes, mais partageant ce qu'il faut. Alors elle se lève de nouveau, se dirige vers son hibou et y accroche le parchemin. Elle murmure, lentement « _Daphné… » _Et s'interrompt. Daphné quoi ? Greengrass ? Zabini ? Elle ne lui a pas envoyé de lettres depuis son mariage. Pansy frémit à ce mot. Décidemment, elle n'aime pas les mariages. Vraiment. Elle finit cependant par opter pour son nom de mariée. Comme pour montrer qu'elle a avancé, qu'elle a accepté. Elle ne sait si c'est la pure vérité, mais tente de s'y convaincre. Alors elle murmure, précautionneusement, le prénom de la destinataire à son hibou.

_Daphné Zabini._

Quand le hibou s'envole, ailes déployées, Pansy ressent comme un pincement au cœur et une sensation amère en bouche. Elle a l'impression d'être entrée dans un jeu dangereux, d'y avoir sauté sans se soucier des conséquences.

-.-.-.-.-

— Daphné ?

Une jolie blonde, les joues toujours rosées, relève précipitamment la tête. En voyant son époux devant la porte, une main derrière le dos, elle sourit délicatement et pose sa plume sur son bureau. Elle l'invite d'un geste à s'asseoir, par réflexe, et rit bêtement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a fait. Blaise sourit à son tour, contourne le bureau afin de se tenir à ses côtés et lui embrasse le haut du crâne. Il pose quelque chose sur son bureau, puis la lève afin qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

— J'ai l'impression que tu travailles bien trop, murmure-t-il.

La jeune demoiselle grimace et réplique :

— J'aime travailler, ça m'apaise, me fait penser à autre chose. Je ne pourrai jamais travailler trop.

Le regard de Blaise glisse alors vers le petit ventre qu'arbore sa femme. Avec un sourire en coin, il rétorque :

— Pourtant, il te faudra bien arrêter quand _elle _naîtra…

— Elle ? fait Daphné avec une mimique amusée.

— Elle, assurément.

Daphné secoue la tête puis enlace son époux, terrant sa tête dans son cou.

— Elle me fatigue, tu sais, ta petite princesse.

Il resserre son étreinte puis lui embrasse la tempe, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne en riant. Blaise sent son cœur s'alléger en entendant son rire. Ça le surprend toujours, qu'après des mois à l'avoir en privilégié, ce rire, il arrive toujours à en être ravi, apaisé. Il se détourne, saisit le paquet qu'il a posé précédemment sur le bureau et le décachète. Il en sort une lettre, parfumée, et la tend à son épouse. Comme il l'avait deviné, son rire s'éteint aussitôt quand elle la voit. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle se pince les lèvres et saisit la lettre, pleine d'appréhension. Elle sait de qui elle vient. Elle a reconnu l'odeur caractéristique des parchemins de son expéditeur. Alors qu'elle l'ouvre lentement, comme si elle a peur d'en lire le contenu, Daphné se sent trembler. Blaise le remarque aussitôt et se poste derrière elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle est ouverte, maintenant, la lettre. Une écriture arrondie, de couleur verte étang, se dégage sur le papier. Les prunelles de Daphné glissent dessus, curieuse, apeurée et heureuse à la fois.

Combien de temps a-t-elle attendu un moindre signe de son amie ? Et là, des mois après, la voilà qui lui envoie une lettre. Une simple lettre. Daphné aurait pu rire de cela, aurait pu mépriser ce geste mineur, qu'elle pourrait considérer comme de simple politesse. Pourtant, elle tremble toute entière en lisant les quelques mots écrits sur le papier. Elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds et, une fois sa lecture achevée, elle hésite entre éclater de rire, un grand rire heureux, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Parce que, enfin, des nouvelles de Pansy ! Quelques mots, une histoire, une vie racontée. Sa Pansy, sa meilleure amie, celle qui lui a tant manquée. Parce que, aussi, tant de froideur, l'impression de n'être qu'une étrangère, une personne a qui elle raconterait sa vie pour se soulager, pour aller mieux.

Daphné pose alors la lettre, secoue précipitamment la tête et murmure :

— Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… Blaise, _je ne veux pas._

Perdu, son époux ne peut que la serrer plus fort contre lui et lui murmure que tout va bien, qu'il ne faut pas se mettre dans cet état-là. Alors Daphné se dégage et sa voix tremble quand elle s'exclame :

— Je ne veux pas être devenue qu'une simple étrangère, Blaise !

-.-.-.-.-

_Daphné,_

_Je dois te para**î**tre osée, tellement. Après tant de temps, je débarque à nouveau dans ta vie, avec cette missive. J'ai hésité à l'envoyer, vraiment. Il me semblait, et c'est toujours le cas, que j'étais peu digne de vous intéresser. Après tout, qu'aurai-je à vous raconter ? A te raconter ? Que j'ai fui, lâche que je suis, et est recréée ma vie, ailleurs ? Loin du ciel brumeux de Londres, loin des souvenirs morbides de la guerre qui pesaient sur nous ? Que je me suis fait des amis, que j'ai recommencé à rire, que je ne fais plus de cauchemars la nuit ? Voilà, Daphné, en quelques questions, quelques lignes, je t'ai résumé ma vie. C'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi j'ai tant hésité ?_

_ Et puis, finalement, je me suis dit que ça ne changerait rien. Au pire, tu oublieras ce parchemin et il rejoindra les autres papiers en boule, dans la poubelle grise et noire que tu places sous ton bureau, à droite précisément. Je me surprends à dire ceci. Je pensais, qu'après tant de mois passés loin de toi, j'aurai oublié de tels détails. Enfin, ce n'est pas le but premier de cette lettre, t'abrutir de choses inutiles. Je dois avouer, qu'en fait, je me suis surprise à ressentir une envie de vous parler, à vous, à l'Angleterre. Cela fait longtemps, je pense avoir suffisamment vécu dans ma nouvelle vie pour regarder le passé sans souffrir. J'espère, en tout cas, que j'en serais capable. J'espère aussi que tu ne penseras pas cette lettre inutile, mal venue, et que tu feras l'effort de me répondre. Même si c'est pour me dire que je dérange, que tu te portais très bien sans moi. Enfin, cela, je m'en doute, et j'imagine très bien que ce sera dans ta réponse, mais j'essaie de combler le vide._

_Parce que oui, c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas Daphné, mais je n'arrive plus à te parler. J'ai l'impression que les mots se bloquent. Après tout, nous en revenons à ma question du début, que pourrais-je te dire ? Ma vie est inintéressante et j'avoue avoir des doutes concernant l'envie d'en savoir plus sur la tienne. Pour être honnête, je doute que, si tu me réponds, je le ferais à nouveau. Ce pli est écrit sur un coup-de-tête, parce que j'en ai assez de ne pouvoir dormir, hantée par l'envie de renouer avec mon passé. Maintenant que c'est fait, je pense que cette envie me quittera._

_J'ai conscience, je pense, d'être dure dans ce que je dis. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal. Parce que oui, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, mais tu restes une amie et j'aurais mal de t'avoir blessée. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Mais je pensais qu'il fallait être clair**e**. J'ai toujours été ainsi, tu te souviens ? Enfin… Je vais m'arr__êter, maintenant, ce message tourne un peu en n'importe quoi. J'aurais bien envie de le déchirer et de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres boules de papier sur le sol, mais je me suis promise d'aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Je préfère donc clôturer rapidement, sinon je sais que je n'y arriverais pas._

_J'ai un peu l'impression de me lancer à corps perdu dans un gros piège, dans la gueule du loup, presque, en t'envoyant ceci. Comme si j'allais me perdre, et que je le savais, en faisant ça. C'est effrayant. Mais, je me tais maintenant, et répète une fois encore mon souhait d'avoir une réponse à cette lettre. Bien que je n'en promette aucune de ma part._

_Amicalement,_

_Pansy._

Note:

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette brève apparition de Daphné, Blaise et de leur monde ? et cette lettre, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Daphné y répondra-t-elle ?

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 - La vie n'est faite que d'attentes**  
><em>Prompts "Attente" &amp; "Jouer avec le feu"<em>

Pansy attend, toute la journée durant, accoudée au bar. Elle ne sort plus, par crainte de rater la missive. Pedro et Natália font de leur mieux pour lui occuper l'esprit, pour la faire rire, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas de quoi il en retourne vraiment. Pansy s'en veut de les inquiéter ainsi, et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle ressent ceci. Elle se dit, encore et encore, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû envoyer cette lettre. Croyait-elle réellement qu'elle cesserait de ressasser son passé, et d'espérer quelque chose de leur part si elle leur envoyait un mot de plein gré ? Pansy secoue la tête, dépitée. C'est pire encore, maintenant. Maintenant, il y a l'attente, l'attente qui lui démange le corps, l'attente qui lui donne la migraine, l'attente, toujours.

Pansy avait oublié combien c'est douloureux d'attendre. Elle aurait dû s'en souvenir, pourtant, parce qu'elle connaissait bien cela. Toute sa vie avait été constituée de moments de patience, d'expectatives insoutenables. Ça avait commencé à Poudlard, quand le Choixpeau avait attendu avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard à cet instant-là, elle avait cru avoir la peur de sa vie. Elle n'aurait donné pas cher d'elle si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée là-bas. Cette peur avait sans doute amené le Choixpeau à prendre sa décision, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais compris pourquoi il avait tant hésité avant de crier « SERPENTARD ! » ce jour là. Selon elle, Pansy n'avait aucune des qualités requises pour les autres maisons et c'était une évidence qu'elle finisse chez les Verts et Argents.

Plus tard, il y avait eu la longue attente afin de trouver des amis, des véritables. Évidemment grâce aux nombreuses soirées mondaines et galas, elle avait déjà des connaissances parmi les élèves de son année, mais Pansy aspirait à vivre une réelle amitié. De celle bercée de rires, de disputes, de réconciliations, de bêtises et de médisances. Elle l'avait attendue longtemps, celle-là. Chez les Serpentard, on ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié, toujours sur ses gardes, méfiant et froid comme on l'apprenait depuis l'enfance. Pourtant, une fois qu'on se lie, rien qu'un peu, la relation va en grandissant et devient de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Ils ne sont pas aussi expansifs que les Gryffondor, à rire ensemble partout où ils vont, à montrer combien ils sont soudés. Ils sont plus calmes que les Poufsouffle, qui affichent leur bonne humeur et leur rire à la galerie. Ils sont moins lunatiques que les Serdaigle, qui peuvent passer des cris de joie aux disputes réfléchies. Ils sont impassibles, neutres et frigides aux yeux de tous, mais ce sont des êtres comme les autres, qui aiment aussi. Pansy était fière d'avoir un jour appartenue à Serpentard, malgré les douleurs que la maison lui avait apportées et qu'elle lui donnait encore.

Parce qu'à cause de cette maison, elle avait subi l'attente, celle douloureuse et glaciale du deux mai. L'attente, encore, quand elle s'était exclamée qu'on livre Potter et qu'un silence pesant avait envahi la salle. Elle aurait dû avoir honte de dire cela, mais les tremblements, la peur et l'envie de Daphné que tout se finisse enfin avait effacé cette gêne. Puis, de nouveau, l'attente, quand elle n'avait pas vu Drago les rejoindre, quand on les avait éloignés des zones de combats.

C'avait été l'attente, toujours, toute sa vie. Puis, enfin, la délivrance était apparue quand Pansy était arrivée ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle renoue avec son passé. Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'elle aurait dû s'en passer. Simplement continuer d'oublier, continuer de refaire sa vie. Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que le désespoir et les remords envahissaient Pansy, une missive, enfin. Sur son bureau, posée par Natália sûrement. La jeune femme la regardait de loin, apeurée. Que se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Une réponse cinglante, froide, indifférente ? Larmoyante, aimante, un ramassis de regrets ? Maintenant que l'attente s'était achevée, brutalement, sans que Pansy ne s'y soit préparée, elle se sentait perdue, mise au pied du mur, incapable de se mouvoir, de saisir ce papier et de le lire. Pourtant, elle avait maintes fois imaginé cette scène depuis, des scénarios improbables lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Et là, alors que le moment était venu, c'était presque si elle avait envie de fuir cette pièce et de se perdre avec une vodka-coca en compagnie de tous ses amis, d'oublier ce passé et de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'avenir.

Elle se fit une raison, cependant, se traitant d'idiote. Ses jambes franchirent les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la lettre tandis que ses doigts effleuraient, enfin, le parchemin légèrement froissé. Pansy fixa un instant l'écriture penchée qui ornait le papier, cette écriture qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps. Six mois, un an ? Plus, peut-être ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comptait plus le temps depuis qu'elle était ici. Ça faisait longtemps, c'était tout.

Pansy saisit le parchemin, l'ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient impatients de dévorer le contenu. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait tant attendu. Elle devait lire Daphné, retrouver les formes particulières de ses lettres… Juste, la retrouver. Aussi, à peine fut-elle ouverte, que son regard se posa sur la missive et les propos qu'elle tenait, fébrile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chère Pansy,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer l'émotion que m'a donnée ta lettre. Je crois bien l'avoir relue une bonne dizaine de fois, comme pour me prouver qu'elle était véritable, tangible, réelle, et qu'elle n'allait pas s'évaporer et disparaître comme tu l'avais fait. Je ne souhaite néanmoins pas revenir sur cet événement, sur le passé. Concentrons-nous sur le présent et imaginons le futur, plutôt._

_J'ai mis du temps à te répondre, tu m'excuseras. Quelques problèmes de santé, me consignant au lit, et, une fois rétablie, le travail a rattrapé. Je gère ma propre compagnie de stylisme, maintenant. Tu sais que ça avait toujours été mon rêve. Tu te souviens du tien ? Ou du nôtre, devrais-je dire ? Il n'est pas trop tard, Pansy, penses-y…_

_Je dois vraiment trop travailler, moi, à vouloir tenter de marchander avec une amie… A moins que nous ne le soyons plus ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'espère tout de même, parce que mon plaisir en t'écrivant ces mots est immense, que tu me répondras, que ton envie ne s'est pas fanée, et que j'aurais l'occasion d'effleurer un parchemin de ma plume pour te parler une fois encore, si ce n'est plusieurs._

_Oui, Pansy, crois-moi si tu le veux ou non, mais j'ai véritablement l'envie de discuter avec toi. Je ne dirais pas comme avant, puisque nous avons toutes deux bien trop changé pour que cela puisse arriver, (en quelques mois à peine, comment avons-nous fait ?) mais que nous puissions tout de même en arriver à échanger plus que de simples banalités._

_J'ai parlé de ton retour, permets-moi de l'appeler ainsi, à Drago. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Il aimerait que tu le contactes également. Je t'ai joint son adresse actuelle. Il compte épouser ma sœur, Astoria, d'ici peu, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je le laisse t'expliquer ceci, s'il le souhaite. Blaise, bien évidemment, est également au courant. Il m'a dit qu'il te laissera un mot, à la fin. Je suppose qu'il ne me laissera pas le lire, par pure fantaisie, mais peu importe ce qu'il te dira, je te demande d'y réfléchir par deux fois. Tu connais Blaise autant que moi, tu sais qu'il y a un toujours un sens caché, un signe calme et sensé, derrière ses colères, ses mots, ses propos. Tu le trouveras, j'ai confiance._

_Cette lettre est un peu plate, tu m'excuseras, je ne sais pas réellement de quoi t'informer. Peut-être, si tu me réponds, pourrais-tu me lister quelques questions, qui te tarauderaient, par exemple ? Je prendrai la peine d'y répondre. Plus rapidement que cette fois-ci, promis. Je sais combien tu détestes attendre._

_Je dois conclure ce message, à présent, excuse-moi, mais le travail me rattrape. J'espère pouvoir compter sur une réponse rapide,_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Daphné Z. G._

_C'est Blaise. Je n'ai pas la patience, ni l'envie, ni même le courage de me lever d'ici –je suis avachi sur un fauteuil- pour aller chercher un autre parchemin, alors je me contenterai d'écrire à la suite de Daphné. Je ne serai pas long, rassure-toi. Tu pourras bientôt retourner dans ton présent et oublier complètement ton passé. Après tout, tu ne t'attendais surement pas à une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même as-tu déjà tiré sur nous, de nouveau, comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques mois ? C'est puérile, sûrement, mais je t'en veux encore pour cela. Nous étions amis, il me semble. J'étais au courant de tout, je crois même me souvenir. L'avais-tu oublié ? Je l'espère, cela pourrait peut-être excuser un peu l'incommensurable lâcheté et méchanceté dont tu as fait preuve. Je sais que tu n'es pas un cœur, un ange, ou quoique ce soit, Pansy, mais je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi, en notre amitié. Je m'imaginais, bêtement, je l'ai compris, que tu nous serais fidèle, loyale. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu piétines notre amitié sans remords en partant d'ici, ainsi, sans un mot. Et encore, ma douleur a dû être bien fade face à celle de Drago._

_Enfin, je me tais, maintenant, avant que ma diatribe poufsoufflienne ne s'éternise. Je pensais simplement, pour conclure, que nous valions mieux que cela. Que nous n'étions pas qu'une simple roue de secours, quand tu sombrais._

_Et maintenant, pourquoi nous as-tu recontactés ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-le-moi, qu'on en finisse, et que je puisse enterrer de nouveau notre amitié et mon cœur, une fois pour toutes._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur meurtri, sans pouvoir s'en détacher, le mot de Blaise. Chacun de ses propos s'enfoncent en elle et ce n'est que maintenant, que grâce à lui, qu'elle se rend compte de combien elle a été odieuse. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, toujours. Qu'à sa souffrance, qu'à sa douleur, qu'à sa haine. Et ses amis ? Ses seuls, véritables amis ? Elle les avait occultés, purement et simplement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Pansy avait honte d'elle.

Aussi, elle repose la lettre de Daphné et Blaise et saisit un autre parchemin, précipitamment, les yeux légèrement voilés. Elle trempe sa plume dans son encrier, tremblante. Et elle écrit. Elle s'excuse. Enfin.

Par là, elle répond, aussi. Elle répond à ses anciens amis, elle répond à son passé. Elle s'y lance à corps perdu, tremblante d'émotions, sans se rendre compte que cela scellera tout. Qu'après, il sera trop tard pour faire un pas en arrière, que les discussions continueront et qu'elle pourrait se brûler. Elle ne se rend pas compte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Blaise,_

_Je suis désolée. Ceci est loin de suffire, je le sais. Mais je le suis véritablement. Désolée. Honteuse. Oui, j'ai honte, affreusement honte. De vous avoir laissés en plan, de vous avoir oubliés, de ne pas vous avoir informés de quoique ce soit. Tu as raison, vous ne méritiez pas ça._

_J'étais aveuglée par la douleur. Je ne voyais que mon nez, pas plus loin, que mon cœur, et sa souffrance, que mes mains, et leurs tremblements. Je n'imaginais pas vous faire du mal, je n'y songeais même pas. J'étais simplement perdue, lassée, désespérée. Et j'ai vu ce tableau, Blaise, ce tableau de Daphné et moi, quand nous étions enfants, quand nous étions toutes deux heureuses. Ces temps-là, nous rêvions de visiter le monde, d'aller ailleurs et de quitter Londres et ses obligations, qui pesaient déjà sur nous. Alors j'ai senti que je devais le faire, que je devais aller trouver bonheur ailleurs. Je suis partie comme ça, en quelques instants. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, pas eu le temps de prévenir. Et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai souri. J'ai ri, Blaise ! Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri ? Alors je n'ai rien regretté. Je n'ai pas pu._

_Parce que j'étais heureuse, parce que je vous imaginais l'être aussi, entourés de ceux que vous aimez. Je n'ai jamais songé que j'aurais pu vous blesser, que… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. J'espère simplement que tu es heureux, vraiment. Avec Daphné. Avec Drago. Ton travail. Tes parents. Londres. J'espère que tu es heureux._

_Pansy._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elle pose sa plume, soupire. Ses yeux sont troublés, son cœur bat vite. Elle est désolée. Elle se lève, accroche la lettre, l'envoie. Sans y penser, une nouvelle fois. Sans se rendre compte de rien. Elle est simplement désolée.

Elle reprend un autre papier. D'un geste lent, elle trempe une fois encore sa plume dans l'encre. Puis elle la pose sur le parchemin, et sa main glisse inconsciemment sur la feuille.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Daphné,_

_Je suis heureuse que tu me répondes. Voilà, c'est dit, j'en suis heureuse. Véritablement. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir envoyé une lettre, sur un coup de tête. Ça me fait plaisir de voir ton écriture. Elle m'avait manquée. Tu m'avais manquée._

_Ne t'excuse pas pour le retard que tu cites, je n'aurais aucunement le droit de t'en tenir rigueur. J'espère que tu vas mieux, que tes problèmes de santé sont définitivement réglés. Que le travail ne t'use pas trop, aussi. Ça me ravit, que tu aies finalement pu accomplir ton rêve. Je m'en souviens, oui, tu sais, de ce rêve que nous avions. Mais je ne pense plus que cela soit pour moi. Je retiens tout de même ton offre. Qui sait, un jour peut-être, l'envie me reviendra._

_Nous sommes toujours amies. J'en ai la certitude. Pas comme avant, tu en as dit toi-même les raisons, mais nous le sommes toujours. L'amitié que nous avions ne peut être effacée par quelques mois. Nous sommes toujours amies._

_Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir parlé de cela à Drago. Je t'en remercie même. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de te demander de ses nouvelles, ou bien même un moyen de lui parler. Pourtant, j'en ai véritablement envie. C'est Drago, après tout. Dis-lui, si tu le vois dans les jours qui suivent, que je le contacterai sous peu. Après cette missive, je devrai retourner travailler, il lui faudra attendre un petit peu. Des jours chargés arrivent, c'est le Carnaval bientôt._

_Tu veux quelques questions ? Je vais t'en poser. Réponds-moi simplement si tu le souhaites. J'hésite un peu, sur les questions, je veux dire. J'ai peur qu'elles paraissent futiles, inutiles. Tant pis._

_Qu'est-il advenu du monde sorcier ? Il s'est reconstruit ? Et Drago, sa famille ? Non, laisse tomber cette question. Je lui en parlerai, s'il le veut bien._

_Mes parents, t'ont-ils contactée ? Les as-tu prévenus ? De mon retour, je parle, puisque c'est ainsi que tu le nommes. Ont-ils jamais haussé un sourcil me concernant ? Pour mon départ ? Leur réaction ? Je regrette un peu d'être partie ainsi, sans aucun mot. J'aime mes parents, même si nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus._

_Comment va ta sœur ? Fiancée à Drago, tu dis ? Qu'étudie-t-elle ? S'est-elle lancée dans une école d'art, comme nous le lui avions conseillé ? J'espère, elle avait un talent fou._

_Je ne sais quelles autres questions te poser. C'est idiot, tant devraient me venir, mais cela se bloque. Je n'en ai aucune. Raconte-moi donc, si tu as le temps, l'envie aussi, ce qui se passe autour de toi. Londres, les soirées, ton métier, ta vie. Tout cela. Comme si nous étions en face d'un thé à la menthe, d'accord ?_

_Repose-toi bien, ne t'épuise pas. Travaille raisonnablement, aussi. Tu m'as inquiétée, avec les problèmes de santé dont tu parles._

_A bientôt,_

_Pansy P._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà. C'était scellé. Elle lui avait répondu. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à ne pas sombrer. A ne pas trop jouer avec le jeu. A rester amies.

Bonne chance, Pansy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9- Soldat au cœur trop faible**

_Prompt « Soldat de plombs »_

_C'est tellement simple de s'excuser, Pansy. Tellement simple de revenir, des mois plus tard, la bouche en cœur, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. De combien nous avons souffert. De combien tu m'as manquée. Tu es comme ma sœur, mon petit cœur à moi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, mais je pensais que tu le savais. Que tu le comprenais sans que j'aie besoin de te le répéter, de te l'assurer. Pourtant, ton départ semble contester cela l'avais-tu oublié ? Notre lien si spécial t'était-il sorti de l'esprit ? Tu me sidères, parfois, Pansy. Tu arrives toujours à me surprendre. J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit qu'en bien._

_Je considère néanmoins que tu aies souffert. Mais j'étais ton meilleur ami, avec Drago. Je sais, je n'aurais jamais du sortir avec Daphné. Toutefois je suis tombé amoureux d'elle bien avant que tu m'avoues quoique ce soit. Nous étions ensemble avant que tu ne me dises que tu l'aimais, toi aussi. J'aurais du le deviner, le voir dans ton regard. J'aurais du rompre après avoir appris cela, parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire souffrir ainsi. Mais nous en avons parlé, tellement parlé. Je pensais que ça irait. Je pensais que tu l'accepterais. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas t'afficher notre bonheur, notre amour. J'ai essayé de te faire découvrir du monde, te faire oublier Daphné. Mais tu étais amoureuse, toi aussi c'était aussi dur pour toi d'imaginer cesser de l'aimer. Enfin de compte, nous ne sommes que des soldats de plombs, au cœur malléable, qu'une quelconque présence supérieure s'amuse à torturer lentement, nous faisant tomber amoureuse des mauvaises personnes, nous faisant souffrir, nous faisant monter pour nous laisser retomber brusquement et nous casser le cœur au passage. Nous sommes des soldats de plombs, Pansy. Tout en nous est noir, si ce n'est notre cœur, qui bat, qu'on maltraite. Seulement, moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être dans les bonnes faveurs de Cupidon. Puis, tu vois, le mariage s'est imposé de lui-même, après la guerre Cupidon, encore, surement. J'aurais du t'en parler. Daphné l'a fait avant moi. J'en suis désolé. J'aurais aimé t'en parler, avant, vraiment. Je n'ai pas pu. C'est à cause de moi, si tu as souffert. De moi, et de notre amour. J'en suis désolé. _

_Pardonne-moi, Pansy. Ça me torture chaque jour. Je me dis que si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Daphné, tout aurait été plus simple. Je me dis que si je t'avais parlé de ce mariage en premier, tout aurait été différent. Je me dis plein de choses, et surement sont-elles faussées, mais elles sont là, et le monde se refait avec des « si » dans mon esprit. Ça me hante, chaque nuit, chaque instant. Serais-tu toujours avec nous, si nous ne nous étions pas mariés ainsi ? Ou si j'avais fait plus attention à garder Daphné près de moi, en cette soirée fatidique ? Tant de questions, Pansy. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'aimer, et c'est affreux, car jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux. _

_Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi, et reviens-nous, embrasse-moi, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et te murmurer combien tu es importe pour moi. Combien j'ai souffert de ton absence, combien j'ai souhaité te voir mourir dans d'atroces douleurs, combien j'ai voulu ne jamais t'avoir connu, avant que tout cela ne soit remplacé par un manque, un simple manque dévastateur. Reviens-moi, Pansy. _

_Tout le monde t'attend, ici. _

_Blaise Zabini,_

_(Ai-je précisé, qu'au fond, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu ? Tu sais comment je suis. Tout est toujours de ma faute. Alors, reviens, que mes remords s'apaisent.)_

Pansy,

Tu m'excuseras, je ne suis pas d'humeur aux formules de convenance. Daphné vient de m'informer de tes lettres. De ton « retour ». Je suis scandalisé. Offensé. M'écrire aurait-il été un acte trop ardu pour madame ? Donner de tes nouvelles, un simple « je vais bien », qui m'aurait empêché de ronger mes ongles jusqu'à leurs fins ? Je conçois peut-être que tu aies eu besoin d'une pause, d'une absence, d'une espèce d'échappatoire, après la guerre et le mariage de Daphné et Blaise… Mais que tu partes ainsi ! Sans un mot ! Sans envoyer quoique ce soit après coup ! Et, pire encore, permets-moi d'en être outré et fortement vexé, destiner ta première lettre pour l'Angleterre depuis ton départ à Daphné ?

Lui suis-je donc inférieur, dans ton cœur ? J'ai tout accepté, Pansy, je me suis remis de tous tes caprices. Mais cet affront, ma foi, ne s'effacera pas !

Crève donc dans ton bar brésilien, ma chère Pansy,

Drago Malefoy

PS : Ce hibou est associé à un sortilège de traçage, je saurais exactement quand tu le recevras. Si tu ne me réponds pas dans la demi-heure qui suit, je viens jusque chez toi faire un scandale. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

PPS : Non, cette lettre n'est pas puérile. Je suis vexé.

_Pansy,_

_Tu me manques. Tu me manques aussi, vraiment. Terriblement. Reviens donc. J'ai envie de voir ton visage, tes traits, ta bouche, ton nez, de sentir tes doigts chaleureux contre les miens, un peu trop glacés, d'avoir tes cheveux à ébouriffer à portée de main. Reviens, Pansy. Londres t'attend. Son climat s'est même amélioré, ces derniers jours rien que pour toi. Reviens. Tout le monde veut te revoir, même Drago, bien qu'il soit atrocement vexé. (Il ne rigole vraiment pas il n'a pas changé, cet idiot. Toujours aussi égocentrique. Après tout, c'est ainsi que nous l'aimons.) Tu vois, tu es attendue, voulue qu'attends-tu ? Près de huit mois que tu es au Brésil, je suppose tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas prendre quelques semaines de congés, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, viens, je t'en conjure Blaise te réclame également, d'au dessus de mon épaule. Viens ! (Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas parmi nous, Pansy tu sais combien je peux être une tête de mule)._

_Je conçois que tes rêves et envies aient changé. Blaise lui-même a quitté la filière économique, qu'il souhaitait rejoindre depuis toujours, pour faire médecine. Va donc comprendre ! Il a changé peu de temps après que tu soies partie. Il m'a dit que la guerre avait changé sa vision des choses et leurs importances. Il préfère maintenant la vie d'inconnu à l'argent. Mon homme est un homme bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est en première année. C'est dommage qu'il ait passé deux ans à suivre un cursus économique avant de réaliser que cela ne lui correspondait plus. Enfin, voilà que je m'étale sur Blaise alors que tu étais le sujet de départ. Tu disais ne plus avoir les mêmes rêves qu'autrefois. Que sont ceux actuels ? Raconte-moi donc tout cela._

_Carnaval ? Oh, on dit tellement de bien sur cette période de fête au Brésil ! Cela doit être enchanteur à voir, à organiser… Une telle ambiance doit régner dans les rues, dans les esprits ! J'espère que tout ce passera agréablement. Malgré le côté festif de la chose, préparer tout ceci doit surement t'épuiser !_

_Je vais maintenant répondre à tes questions, tiens. J'avais prévu d'y répondre plus tard, n'ayant pas trop de temps actuellement, mais ma plume s'est déliée plus rapidement que ce que j'imaginais j'ai encore de longues minutes à te consacrer. _

_Le monde sorcier se reconstruit, oui, lentement. Les gens sourient, achètent, vont dans les rues et aux soirées. Ils souffrent toujours, évidemment, mais la nouvelle génération que nous sommes, menée principalement par le Trio d'Or et toute l'ancienne clique de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ne laisse pas les gens s'abattre. Ils organisent des bals, reconstruisent les endroits endommagés, réorganisent la politique, les lois et les prisons. A vrai dire, c'est toujours dans le même sens que lorsque tu étais là. En huit mois, il n'y a pas eu de changements notables, autant être sincère, même si Potter et Granger ont instauré l'école primaire obligatoire créant ainsi des postes, et surtout l'assurance que les enfants de bas-âges ne seront pas élevés comme nous le fumes. C'est une bonne initiative, je trouve. Je n'approuve pas forcément le mix culturel obligatoire avec le monde moldu, pour les enfants, mais si cela permet d'éviter que nos erreurs et celles de nos parents se répètent, nous n'allons pas chipoter._

_Quand à Drago, il te l'expliquera en détails, mais son père a été condamné, quand sa mère a été sauvée, puisqu'ayant aidé Potter durant la dernière bataille. Harry est venu témoigner de lui-même. Drago s'en mordait les joues, honteux, rageur à l'idée de se faire encore une fois sauver par Potter (rappelle-toi de l'épisode du Feudeymon), mais il est suffisamment mature pour passer outre cela, tout de même. Enfin, j'avoue, il grince encore des dents lorsque nous prononçons les prénoms ou noms du Trio, mais il y arrivera ! (Oui oui, je me moque bien de lui, là. Ne lui répète pas !) Bref, il te racontera tout cela de lui-même. _

_Pour tes parents… Ils nous ont évidemment posé des questions. Ils sont venus nous voir, l'un après l'autre, persuadés que tu dormais chez l'un de nous. Enfin, évidemment, tu t'en doutes, ils ne se sont pas inquiétés de suite. Tu n'avais pris aucune affaire, ni rien qui puisse supposer que tu soies partie à l'étranger. Cependant, au bout de trois longues semaines, tes parents ont fini par réagir, se questionner. Ils t'ont cherché partout, mais le Ministère refusait de communiquer ton emplacement, affirmant que cela n'était pas dans leurs droits. (Drago a d'ailleurs fait un gros scandale, ce coup-ci.) Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que tes parents se sont bien inquiétés. Ils attendent toujours un mot de ta part cela leur ferait très plaisir. Je pense qu'ils ont compris ton besoin de t'en aller, nous les avions tellement bassinés avec notre envie de l'étranger durant notre jeunesse ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ta manière de faire les a surpris et légèrement vexés. Ils savent bien que vous n'êtes pas très proches, mais ils pensaient l'être assez pour que tu les informes d'une pareille décision. Je t'avoue qu'aucun de nous n'a pensé à les rassurer, ou t'expliquer, puisque nous pensions de même. Cependant, tes parents ne sont pas très rancuniers, et leur fille unique leur manque. Parle-leurs._

_Ma sœur se porte excellemment bien. Elle s'est effectivement lancée dans l'École Supérieure des Techniques d'Art Magique et Traditionnel, comme nous le lui avions longuement conseillé, et cela lui réussit ! Elle est épanouie, se sent dans son élément, et je suis fière d'avoir une sœur aussi talentueuse. Tu verrais ses nouvelles peintures ! Son style s'est totalement affirmé et amélioré depuis le temps, ses œuvres ont comme trouvé une âme. C'est vraiment particulier comme ressenti, mais c'est ce qui a sauté à mon regard lorsque j'ai vu ses récents dessins. Ils paraissent vivants, réels, vraiment prenants. Tu adorerais. Sinon, oui, Drago et elle sont fiancés, depuis quatre mois maintenant. Leur mariage se fêtera cet été, durant les premiers jours de juillet. Tout est quasiment déjà organisé, Astoria était totalement survoltée pour le coup, elle qui rechigne d'ordinaire devant toutes tâches de préparations et d'organisations, adepte qu'elle est de l'improvisation. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, si tu les voyais aujourd'hui ! Ils resplendissent de bonheur, se complètent totalement. Astoria apporte la chaleur et le rire facile qui manque à Drago. Ils sont exquis ensemble. _

_A moi, à présent, de te poser une lice de questions ! Elles te paraîtront surement stupides, mais m'intriguent réellement. Tu dis t'être faite des amis, je me demandais qui donc, à quoi ils ressemblaient, leur caractère. Ce que tu fais, aussi, au Brésil. Tu n'as fait que survoler le sujet, alors qu'il m'intéresse vraiment. Tu parles aussi du Carnaval, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les coutumes. Est-ce que la vie là-bas change réellement de celle d'ici ? Comment sont les gens, au Brésil ? Parle-moi donc de ce nouvel univers où tu es, de ta nouvelle vie, maintenant que je t'aie étalée la mienne. Donne moi donc un peu l'impression que nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées et que je sais toujours tout sur toi !_

_Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour mes problèmes de santés, ils ne sont rien, c'est d'ailleurs tout à fait passé. Fais attention à toi et réponds-moi vite,_

_Daphné G._

_PS : Viens donc durant le mois de Mars ! C'est l'anniversaire de Blaise, il sera si ravi !_

_PPS : A défaut de se voir, ne pourrions-nous pas nous parler ? Tu dois surement avoir une cheminée, chez toi ! Allez, que dis-tu de mardi prochain, à six heures du soir ? Je te laisse m'appeler, si tu le souhaites, n'ayant pas le numéro de chez toi. Je suis au Manoir Zabini. _

La jeune femme reste un instant immobile devant les trois hiboux qui débarquent par sa fenêtre, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des réponses aussi rapidement et, de ce qu'elle se souvienne, Pansy ne communique qu'avec Blaise et Daphné, pour le moment. D'où vient la troisième lettre ? Lentement, Pansy s'approche, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure. Elle reconnait sans mal l'écriture de Blaise sur la première, puis celle de Daphné et enfin… Elle se crispe brusquement, les traits figés en un rictus douloureux. _Drago_.

Elle ne lui a pas écrit depuis qu'elle a commencé cet échange avec Blaise et Daphné, bien que le jeune homme sache qu'elle a reprit contact avec leurs amis. Elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Drago a été son premier véritable ami et, en voyant la réaction de Blaise, dont leur amitié est pourtant moins forte – bien que légèrement-, elle n'ose imaginer la douleur de son ancien camarade. Cela la bloque, apeurée qu'elle est de se retrouver confrontée aux souffrances de Drago, à ses plaintes et insultes, entre autres. Elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à prendre un parchemin et à lui écrire, alors que cela avait été un geste des plus naturels quelques mois plus tôt.

Surpassant sa paralysie momentanée, Pansy saisit la lettre que le jeune homme lui a envoyée et, lentement, la décachète. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les sourcils de la demoiselle se haussent affreusement haut alors que ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire, qui finit rapidement en un immense fou rire. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, riant toujours, Pansy s'essuie les yeux en marmonnant quelques mots sur Drago, où figurent, entre autres, des « pauvre fou », « quel gamin » ou encore, « Merlin il n'a pas changé ». Drago est toujours le même idiot qu'avant, égocentrique et se vexant pour n'importe quelles futilités. Pourtant, Pansy doit admettre que sa réaction lui fait un bien fou, loin des reproches de Blaise ou de l'attitude « rien ne s'est passé » de Daphné. Regrettant aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir contacté plus tôt, d'avoir également hésité à lui parler, d'avoir redouté la confrontation, bien qu'écrite, Pansy saisit immédiatement un parchemin. Alors, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, entreprend-elle de répondre à son ami. En évitant de se moquer trop perceptiblement, elle lui dit rapidement combien sa réaction était puérile, pourtant si digne de sa personne. Nul doute qu'il se vexera davantage, mais Pansy a toujours adoré le taquiner gentiment. Elle retrouve avec un plaisir non feint ces sensations et sentiments, se moquant agréablement de son meilleur ami, riant toute seule en lisant une de ses lettres. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant l'absence d'une personne qu'on se rend compte de combien elle nous a manquée. Racontant rapidement sa vie à Drago, tout en s'enquérant longuement de la sienne, pour compenser le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas écrit plus tôt, Pansy lui explique également les raisons de ce dernier point. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne ou, au moins, que cela calme sa colère, que Pansy devine totalement derrière ses moqueries et son ton épique, presque tragique. Une fois sa lettre achevée, Pansy la renvoie immédiatement, prenant à la lettre les derniers mots de son ami. Elle le sait fort capable de lui courir après, presque même d'envoyer une Brigade Magique, rien que pour la faire répondre.

Elle saisit ensuite les deux autres lettres et, de suite, le sourire qui ne l'a pas quitté, fond comme neige au soleil en lisant la missive de Blaise. Aussitôt, son cœur se serre, tandis que ses yeux se ferment précipitamment. _Pardonne-moi_, qu'il lui demande. Comme s'il avait quoique ce soit à se reprocher ! Il est ainsi, Blaise, elle le sait pertinemment. Pourtant, en s'enfuyant, comme une lâche, sans penser à qui que ce soit, ce trait de caractère lui a tout de suite échappé. Et, maintenant qu'il lui est rappelé, Pansy s'en veut atrocement. Blaise n'a rien à se reprocher. Il est amoureux, tout simplement amoureux. Soldat de plombs. Quelle belle comparaison. Il n'a pas tort. Ils sont des soldats de plombs au cœur trop faible qui se brise aux moindres heurts. Blaise, il est aussi partagé entre son amitié avec elle ainsi que sa relation avec Daphné. Partage qui n'a pas lieu d'être, leur amour étant si grand et profond que Pansy n'a jamais essayer de se mettre en travers, bien que l'envie ait été grande. Elle a longtemps envié Blaise, elle l'envie peut-être même toujours, mais elle ne se serait jamais placée entre ses deux amis, les empêchant de vivre leur vie pour son propre bonheur. C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Mais c'est Daphné et Blaise, et cela change tout. Pansy pousse un profond soupir et passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.

_Pardonne-moi_. Quelle demande. Comme si elle allait la lui refuser, comme si elle lui en avait un jour voulu. C'est elle, le problème, dans cette histoire elle, qui gêne tout le monde a toujours être amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Elle trempe lentement sa plume dans son encrier, sa main droite jouant distraitement avec la lettre de Blaise. Elle ne sait pas réellement comment lui répondre. Elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'il s'en voudrait un jour, ne voyant aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas. Se mordant les lèvres, elle pose lentement sa plume sur le parchemin. D'une écriture hésitante, elle trace les premiers mots. Puis, rapidement, sans même qu'elle n'y pense, la suite s'écrit.

Des excuses, des regrets, des pardons, des déclarations. Trop de silence qui éclate, trop d'années passées en sous-entendues qui se libèrent. _« Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Blaise, mon ami, oublie donc tous ses remords. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et, si cela te soulage, sache que je te pardonne, pour quoique ce soit dont tu t'accables. Tu m'es cher Blaise, si cher, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Aime donc Daphné, et oublie cet amour d'adolescence qui m'étreint. Il me quittera, il l'a déjà fait. Je suis libre, maintenant, je le sens ne culpabilise plus. Je t'aime, mon Blaise, mon frère, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. »_ C'est la faute à Cupidon.

La promesse de revenir un jour, bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Parce qu'elle se plait ici, parce que Londres la répugne. Trop de souvenirs. _« Ma vie me plait ici, Blaise, je ne reviendrais pas à Londres dans les jours qui viennent, ou même les mois qui suivent. Le temps gris et morne d'Angleterre ne me dit rien, je me suis habituée à ce pays. J'aime ce que je vis, j'aime mon métier et les liens que j'ai créés. Vous me manquez, évidemment, mais je ne reviendrais pas. Pas maintenant. Pas pour vivre, en tout cas. Je passerais peut-être, je passerais vous serrer dans mes bras, m'excuser de vive voix et vous dire combien vous m'avez manqués, mais je ne m'éterniserais pas. Je ne veux plus de Londres, de sa vie mondaine et de la reconstruction. J'ai eu ma renaissance, ici, et cela me suffit. Je ne veux pas voir les cendres de mon enfance s'ériger de nouveau. Je suis bien, ici. Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas, vous tous ? Théo, Drago, Daphné, Astoria et toi. Passez quelques jours ici. Je ne reviendrais pas à Londres. Pas maintenant. » _Puis, finalement, le mot final qui s'inscrit, le dernier _« ne t'en veux pas, Blaise »_, des baisers sur papier, et le Pansy qui conclut la lettre.

Elle reste, un instant, tremblante devant la feuille, comme vidée, épuisée. Ces lettres la secouent mentalement. La font replonger dans ses pensées, dans ses remords et ses souvenirs. Dans son amour pour Daphné. Elles sont dangereuses, trop peut-être. Elle a senti le souffle du mensonge lorsque les mots assurant Blaise qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour Daphné se sont écrits. Pourtant, elle s'en assure depuis des mois. Trois, ou quatre peut-être. Elle a aimé Natália, c'est la preuve qu'elle a oublié Daphné, non ? Gémissant, Pansy se prend la tête entre les mains, ses yeux fixant sans vraiment la voir la missive rédigée pour Blaise. Elle a oublié Daphné. Son amour pour elle. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien. Elle en était persuadée, avant de recommencer à leur écrire. Son amour s'est éteint. Il doit s'éteindre. Il le faut. Il lui a déjà assez rongé sa vie. Ca doit se terminer. Elle veut juste d'une amitié, simple et pure, comme entre toutes meilleures amies. Une unique amitié.

Pansy se relève lentement, refermant soigneusement la lettre pour Blaise. Elle appelle distraitement Bouledogue, sa chouette, et l'accroche enfin à sa patte. Avec un petit sourire fatigué, la jeune femme caresse le crâne de sa hulotte, nommée Bouledogue à cause de Pedro, qui l'a longuement surnommée ainsi. Puis, enfin, elle lâche sa chouette dans les airs, la remerciant du regard. Elle s'apprête à retourner vers son bureau, afin de lire la lettre de Daphné, la plus volumineuse des trois, quand Natália l'appelle. Les sourcils haussés, Pansy laisse retomber la lettre sur le bois de sa table et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée. Natália, joliment vêtue, l'attend en souriant au bras de Pedro. En voyant que Pansy est encore en tenue de service, ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle fronce les sourcils, prenant une voix faussement sévère :

« Enfin, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore habillée ainsi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire de Tonio dehors, aujourd'hui ! »

Rougissante, Pansy pose brusquement une main sur sa bouche, surprise d'avoir oublié cette sortie dont Natália lui parle pourtant depuis des jours et des jours. Cette dernière éclate d'ailleurs de rire en s'exclamant :

« Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment incroyable ! Allez, va te changer, on t'attend, » conclut-elle sur un petit sourire.

Pansy adresse aussitôt un sourire gêné à son amie et se précipite à l'étage, enfilant une robe colorée et de simples ballerines beiges. Elle se brosse rapidement les cheveux, démêlant les nœuds qui les emmêlent, songeant encore une fois qu'il faudrait qu'elle les coupe. Il lui arrive à la hanche, maintenant, et cela l'étonne à chaque fois. Elle n'a jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs, sa mère les lui coupant toujours lorsqu'ils dépassaient ses épaules. Elle trouve que ça la change et, l'autre jour, Ernesto lui a dit qu'ils lui allaient bien ainsi, alors elle rechigne à les recouper. Ce n'est pas pratique, au travail, avec les préparatifs, et la chaleur parfois, mais elle s'y est faite. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre de Daphné, Pansy se décide à la fourrer dans son sac, se promettant de la survoler rapidement à un moment ou un autre de la soirée. Puis, enfilant une veste légère, elle redescend en bas et sourit largement à Tonio, qui vient d'arriver. Elle le serre fort dans ses bras et lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, encore une fois elle ne fait que cela depuis ce matin, ce qui le fait rire. Natália se moque d'elle, puis de lui, disant qu'elle le répète simplement assez de fois pour que son très cher frère comprenne ce qu'elle dise. Pedro éclate de rire tandis que Tonio tire puérilement la langue à sa sœur. Manolo charrie son meilleur ami, qui encaisse des vannes plus ou moins drôles en grimaçant. Il se rapproche de Pansy et, jetant un regard noir aux autres amis, murmure qu'elle au moins est une vraie amie.

Les yeux brillants, Pansy regarde tout ce petit monde avec une joie immense. Elle adore ces moments-là, qui ne sont que rires et taquineries, bonne humeur brésilienne et plaisirs futiles. Elle n'a pas souvent vécu cela, à Londres c'est une autre sorte d'amitié, de mode de vie. Et elle l'aime plus que tout. Saisissant le bras de Tonio, qui lui raconte combien le Carnaval de cette année va être magnifique, combien elle a de la chance de voir et de participer à cet évènement magique, Pansy perçoit un sentiment de bonheur s'installer en elle. Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle écrivait à Blaise qu'elle se plait ici, qu'elle ne pourra plus retourner à Londres. Elle a besoin d'eux, de leurs contacts et de leurs rires. Elle s'est refaite une vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10- Oublier**

_Prompt « Six heures du soir »_

La soirée fut divine. Allongée dans son lit, Pansy revoit les meilleurs moments, les éclats de rire et les taquineries. Elle revoit les regards amoureux de Pedro et Natália, et sourit de leur bonheur. Elle revoit les yeux brillants de Tonio lorsqu'on lui a offert ses cadeaux, heureux comme un gosse. Elle revoit toute cette soirée, et se dit qu'elle est vraiment bien ici. Qu'elle se sent bien. Pansy ferme lentement les yeux, se calant confortablement dans son lit, lorsque la lettre de Daphné lui revient brusquement à l'esprit. Elle se redresse aussitôt et passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Elle pourrait attendre le lendemain pour la lire, ce n'est qu'une lettre, mais Pansy sent qu'elle doit le faire aujourd'hui. Quelque chose la pousse à sortir du lit, de la couette, et de se risquer au dehors, quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper le parchemin dans son sac. Alors, écoutant une fois encore son instinct, Pansy se lève et, grimaçant au contact du sol glacé avec ses pieds, saisit la missive. Elle se glisse à nouveau dans son lit et la décachète rapidement. Ses yeux parcourt la lettre du regard, la survolant plus que ne la lisant. Enfin, arrivée aux annotations ajoutées après la signature, Pansy sent un poids tomber dans son estomac.

_« A défaut de se voir, ne pourrions-nous pas nous parler ? Mardi prochain, à six heures du soir ? » _Pansy se lève brusquement, toute peur de poser ses pieds sur le parquet glacial oubliée, et attrape en un mouvement vif sa baguette sur la table. Elle jette un Tempus dans les airs et, affolée, voit qu'il est déjà six heures et demies passées à Londres. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que Daphné soit près de la cheminée et, sans penser à comment lui parler, que dire, comment gérer la première confrontation, Pansy se précipite vers son âtre. En un mouvement, elle lance de la Poudre de Cheminette à l'intérieur, prononçant l'adresse du Manoir Zabini, et passe sa tête dans les cendres. Cette technique l'a toujours rebutée, pourtant aucune pensée de rejet ne lui traverse l'esprit à cet instant, toutes étant tournées vers l'espoir que Daphné soit encore là. C'est stupide de se sentir ainsi, d'être fébrile pour si peu de choses, pourtant Pansy veut voir Daphné, lui parler, entendre sa voix. Ce rendez-vous, à six heures du soir, lui rappelle ceux qu'elles avaient l'habitude de se donner, à cette même heure, des mois auparavant. Ce rendez-vous sonne, pour Pansy, comme la promesse de récupérer leur amitié, pure et saine comme elle l'était dans ses débuts.

Fébrile, Pansy attend longuement que le contact se fasse et, dans un sursaut, voit brusquement le salon privé du Manoir Zabini s'installer sous son regard. Elle jette un regard surpris aux alentours, ne reconnaissant qu'à peine les meubles Daphné avait du changer la décoration après leur emménagement. Sentant un drôle de sentiment l'envahir, Pansy s'apprête à se rétracter et sortir de l'âtre, mais un cri surpris la retient aussitôt. Elle lève les yeux vers un fauteuil, où un corps se tient. Stupéfaite, Pansy reconnait Daphné, son teint pâle et ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Déglutissant, Pansy souhaite du plus profond de son être s'en aller, oublier cette vision, oublier Daphné et ce tempo tumultueux dans son cœur, mais la jeune femme ne peut que murmurer une salutation, la voix enrouée. _Bonsoir, Daphné_.

_« Six heures du soir, Pansy, ça sera l'heure de nos rendez-vous ! Ca sonne vraiment bien, tu ne trouves pas ? En plus, on est toutes les deux nées un 6, ça rajoute encore un signe à notre amitié ! _

_-T'es bête, Da, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu croies à ces histoires de signes._

_- Mais je t'assure, plus y a de signes qui nous unit, plus notre amitié durera. C'est Drago qui me l'a dit._

_-Faut que t'arrêtes de croire tout ce qu'il te dit, c'est ridicule._

_-T'es trop cartésienne, Pansy._

_-Et toi, t'es trop naïve. » _

-Pansy !

Sa voix est un peu trop aigüe et, alors qu'elle s'approche de l'âtre et du visage flamboyant de Pansy, Daphné grimace intérieurement. Elle a elle-même fixé le rendez-vous et pourtant, l'appréhension lui tord l'estomac. Elle se sent fébrile, tremblante, apeurée peut-être, hésitant sur la manière de se tenir, de parler. Elle espère au fond d'elle-même que l'échange se fera naturellement, sans aucune hésitation ou retenue, mais Daphné voit déjà les regrets au fond des yeux de Pansy elle devait surement s'en vouloir d'être ici, d'appeler, d'avoir renoué concrètement avec elle. Son cœur se serre douloureusement à cette idée mais, tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre, la jeune femme s'approche de son amie, se tenant inconsciemment le dos. Fine comme un pinceau d'origine, la grossesse de Daphné se voit à peine, et cette dernière ne peut que remercier son corps de ne pas être marqué. Elle n'a pas honte de son enfant, n'aurait pas rechigné à avoir un vrai gros ventre de femme enceinte. Cependant, elle se dit que l'apprendre ainsi n'aurait pas été des plus corrects pour Pansy. Pourtant, ça aurait peut-être été le plus simple. Daphné a de nombreuses fois failli le lui annoncer dans ses lettres, mais n'a jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour cela.

Le baiser de Pansy, dernier souvenir que la jeune femme a de son amie à Londres, se rappelle toujours à elle, la hantant presque, lorsqu'elle lui répond. Aussi fait-elle de son mieux pour l'occulter le plus possible, pour oublier cette scène, en espérant que Pansy ait dépassé ses sentiments à son encontre. Seulement, Daphné y pense et se dit que, peut-être, sont-ils toujours présents. Aussi, elle rechigne à lui annoncer sa grossesse, se disant qu'elle a déjà fait bien assez de mal à Pansy avec son mariage. Évidemment, viendra un jour où elle ne pourra le lui cacher, mais pour le moment, elle veut préserver Pansy de cela. Elle veut attendre la confirmation qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'ambigu entre elles.

S'asseyant en tailleur près de la cheminée, Daphné sourit à son amie.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies appelé, j'ai crains un instant que tu ne reçoives pas la lettre à temps ou même que l'envie ne te vienne pas… Enfin, tu es là, c'est le principal. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as répondu à Drago ? » ajoute-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire amusé étire ses lèvres.

Un rire échappe à Pansy qui répond aussitôt, la voix un peu plus dégagée :

« Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup, et toi ? Je t'avoue que je n'aie pas eu le temps de lire ta lettre en détails, alors j'espère que les problèmes de santé dont tu me parlais sont passés… Concernant Drago… » Un large sourire fleure sur son visage tandis qu'elle reprend : « C'est fou ce que ce gars est égocentrique ! Tu me crois lorsque je te dis qu'il m'a quasiment menacée de lui répondre dans la demi-heure ? Je l'ai fait, évidemment, je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires approfondies.

- Tu comprends, c'est Drago Malefoy enfin, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas contacté en tout premier ? » ajoute Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel, le même sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pansy lui adresse un petit sourire complice avant de poursuivre :

« Comment va Blaise ? J'ai répondu à une de ses lettres dans l'après-midi également, il devrait la recevoir d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Le décalage horaire et les distances sont assez casse-pieds pour les échanges, entre Londres et Rio…

- Ah oui, il y a un décalage horaire ! Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé en te donnant cette heure précise… Quelle heure est-il chez toi ?

-Près d'une heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre de soirée, donc plus tôt m'aurait été impossible. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu de retard, désolée, mais je viens de lire ta lettre.

-Pas de soucis, enfin. Tu me demandais comment va Blaise, tu ne voudrais pas lui parler de vive voix plutôt ? Il est dans son bureau, c'est juste en face ça te dérange que j'aille le chercher ? »

Daphné se lève rapidement lorsque Pansy lui fait signe que non, ça ne la dérange pas, et se dirige vers le bureau de son mari. Blaise, des lunettes sur le nez, lisait d'un air très concentré un ouvrage volumineux. Grimaçant à l'idée de le déranger, son épouse s'approche à pas de loup et pose une main délicate sur son épaule, murmurant son prénom. Grognant, Blaise relève la tête, retenant de justesse une remarque désagréable en voyant qu'il s'agit de Daphné. En voyant ses yeux brillants et son air un peu perturbé, il hausse les sourcils, de suite inquiété. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner, Daphné dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement, puis murmure :

« Pansy est à la cheminée, mon chéri. Tu viens lui parler ? »

Stupéfait, Blaise se redresse aussitôt et, d'un pas précipité, se dirige vers le salon privé. En voyant le visage un peu gêné de Pansy dans l'âtre, son pas s'accélère et, en deux temps trois mouvements, il est agenouillé en face d'elle. Ses yeux brillent légèrement alors qu'il observe le visage de feu de son amie, qui sourit d'un air ému.

« Par Merlin, Pansy ! Ma Pansy d'amour, ma petite sœur chérie qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, dans cet âtre, et pas dans mes bras ? »

Pansy a un petit rire étranglé et Blaise la voit cligner précipitamment des yeux. Daphné, assise sur un fauteuil derrière eux, est quasiment oubliée. Pansy a beau être très proche de Daphné, l'aimant au plus haut point – peut-être même trop pour son propre bien-, sa relation avec Blaise est plus ancienne et, surtout, plus profonde. Ils se sont toujours tout dits, absolument tout. Avec Daphné, c'est plus étrange, il y a plus de distance, pas grande, pas physique, mais un petit quelque chose les entrave. Tandis qu'avec Blaise, c'était totalement différent. Aussi, la revoir lui laisse un sentiment bien étrange dans le cœur, et l'envie de l'avoir près d'elle pour qu'il puisse lui ébouriffer les yeux et se moquer d'elle se multiplie aussitôt. Il adresse un sourire délicat à Pansy, aussi perturbée que lui.

« Toujours à te plaindre, mon cher Blaise c'est déjà un immense honneur que de m'avoir dans ta cheminée, ne penses-tu pas ? Je t'explique tout cela dans ma lettre, mais je ne pense pas revenir à Londres de sitôt. Je ne me sens pas de quitter Rio actuellement…

-Enfin, juste pour les vacances ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne peux pas te prendre une ou deux semaines ? Nous t'accueillerons, Daphné et moi, tu n'es pas obligée de retourner chez toi, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est adorable, Blaise, je t'en remercie profondément…

- C'est le moment où tu me sors un « mais », pas vrai ? »

Le sourire gêné de Pansy à travers la braise le fait rire tristement. Daphné, derrière lui, pose une main sur son épaule, s'agenouillant près d'eux.

« Je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets. Ne vous vexez pas, promis ?

-Oh, il n'y a plus grand-chose à vexer, tu sais. »

Blaise s'en voulut des que cette phrase lui échappa. Le visage douloureux de Pansy, les traits crispés se remarquant d'ici, s'imprime dans son esprit et lui serre affreusement le cœur. Il soupire et ferme brièvement les yeux, tandis que Daphné se dépêche de formuler des excuses. _« Il travaille depuis ce matin sur un devoir horrible, excuse-le. » _La voix de Pansy est légèrement tremblante lorsqu'elle lui répond que ce n'est rien, qu'elle comprend. Qu'il est tard de toute façon, qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps le Carnaval commence demain, il faudra qu'elle se réveille tôt, elle rappellera un autre jour, où Blaise aura moins de travail. Après tout, il est en faculté de médecine, c'est un travail de géant, elle n'aurait pas du le déranger, enfin. Blaise rouvre alors les yeux et interrompt Pansy, qui se confond en excuse et en paroles sans sens véritable.

« Arrête, enfin, Pansy, tu appelles quand tu veux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, après tout, et tu appelais n'importe quand avant, pourquoi cela changerait parce que je fais médecine ? Ne sois pas ridicule. De plus, Daphné s'ennuie à la maison, ça lui fera plaisir de te parler je compte sur toi, » ajoute-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Son amie lui adresse un sourire rassuré lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si quelque chose lui avait sauté à l'esprit. Elle s'exclame alors brusquement :

« Tu restes toute la journée à la maison, Daphné ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas travailler depuis chez toi ! »

Surpris de cette remarque, Blaise tourne un regard étonné vers Daphné, dont les joues rougirent imperceptiblement. Il comprend aussitôt que son épouse n'a pas prévenu Pansy de son état, et donc qu'elle ne peut pas lui expliquer véritablement les raisons de sa présence à la maison durant la journée. Daphné toussote et se penche inconsciemment vers l'âtre, répondant :

« Tu te souviens des problèmes de santé que je stipulais dans mes lettres ? Eh bien, Blaise est un tel paranoïaque que je suis consignée à la maison pour un ou deux mois question de sécurité, selon lui. J'ai toujours trouvé cet aspect là de sa personnalité très harassant, » fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que son époux lâche un petit cri d'indignation.

Le rire de Pansy résonne dans la pièce tandis que Blaise, vexé, tira la langue à Daphné. Elle fait alors les gros yeux puis se retourne de nouveau vers Pansy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et sinon, Carnaval, ça se passe comment ? Tu organises et tout ?

-Oui, j'ai aidé à la préparation de chars, de banderoles, de robes, de chorégraphies. C'est un travail énorme, fastidieux, ça se fait vraiment sur plusieurs mois. Là, ces dernières semaines, ce n'étaient que des finalisations je te laisse imaginer la charge de boulot que ce festival représente dans son intégralité ! Enfin, d'après Tonio, ça vaut largement le coup de se démener comme ça, le résultat étant superbe. J'espère vraiment, en tout cas. »

Blaise sourit doucement en entendant Pansy parler du Carnaval, charmé par sa bonne humeur, son air impliqué il sent d'ici la différence en elle, les fissures réparées et la magie qu'ont effectuées le Brésil et son nouvel entourage sur elle. Daphné, à côté d'elle, sourit aussi, ayant senti les mêmes choses que lui. Ils se disent que, finalement, si la voir loin d'eux est le prix à payer pour qu'elle se retrouve elle-même, heureuse et enjouée, il vaut peut-être le coup.

« Tu nous prendras des photos, Pans' ? J'ai toujours voulu voir un des carnavals d'Amérique Latine, alors un qui est un peu organisé par ma petite Pansy ! »

Pansy hoche distraitement la tête, leur assurant qu'ils auraient quelques clichés. Puis, les faisant sursauter, un bruit sonore parvient de derrière Pansy. Cette dernière tourne précipitamment la tête, laissant Blaise et Daphné seuls un instant. Inquiets, ils se demandent si quelque chose de grave est arrivé quand Pansy réapparait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis désolée. Je vous rappelle bientôt, promis.

-Prends soin de toi, Pansy, » murmure Blaise, souriant tristement.

Elle le remercie d'un sourire puis, brusquement, son visage disparait et ne restent plus que des flammes. Étrangement perturbé, Blaise recule de quelques centimètres et s'adosse au fauteuil derrière lui. Daphné pose ses yeux sur lui, inquiétée par son comportement, et chuchote :

« Tout va bien, mon amour ?

-Elle a l'air heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise par cette question, Daphné hausse les sourcils tandis que la compréhension trace son chemin dans son esprit. Son air inquiet s'affaisse, remplacé par le même visage fatigué que son époux.

« Oui, elle est heureuse. Plus que lorsqu'elle était ici, en tout cas. L'air de Londres ne lui allait pas au teint, » ajoute-t-elle dans une piètre tentative d'humour, essayant tant bien que mal d'alléger l'air.

« C'est bien, après tout. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

-Mais tu aurais préféré qu'elle le soit ici, pas vrai ? C'est normal, Blaise, ne t'en veux pas de penser ça. J'aimerais également qu'elle soit avec nous, heureuse. Mais ça lui est trop douloureux, je suppose. La guerre et les morts sont omniprésents ici, ils pèsent sur nous elle ne doit pas vivre ça là-bas et, tu vois, ça l'a aidée. C'est bien.

-Nous ne sommes pas là-bas. C'est surtout ça qui l'a aidée, ne te voile pas la face Daphné. Être avec nous, c'est se souvenir de la guerre, des attentes, de Poudlard, de son amour pour toi… Ne détourne pas les yeux, tu sais qu'il est là, ou qu'il l'a été. En s'échappant, en quittant Londres, elle laissait toutes ces douleurs ici, et c'est ça qui l'a aidée. A ton avis, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas revenir ? Pourquoi a-t-elle mis autant de temps à nous parler ? On lui fait du mal. Eux, là-bas, ils la rendent heureuse. C'est mieux. »

Le ton de Blaise, si défaitiste, résigné, brise lentement le cœur de Daphné. Elle le sait, tout cela, évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle se trompait. A présent que les pensées de tous sont dites à voix haute, elles semblent beaucoup plus concrètes et irrévocables. Pansy est mieux sans eux. Cette idée lui fait affreusement mal et, pourtant, Daphné sait qu'elle n'essaiera pas de changer la donne. C'est ainsi, et ça le restera. Ils ne lui feront que du mal.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter de lui parler alors qu'on vient tout juste de la retrouver, Blaise.

-On ne va pas arrêter de lui parler, Daphné. Simplement… Arrêter de la pousser à venir. La laisser vivre sa vie, lui parler normalement, nous raconter notre vie. Faire comme si tout était comme avant.

-Et si elle m'aime encore ? »

Un sourire douloureux étire lentement les lèvres de Blaise. Oui, et si Pansy aimait Daphné ? Après tout, le problème entier vient de là. Et, au fond de lui, Blaise sait que c'est toujours le cas. Que rien ne pourra s'arranger tant que Pansy ressentira quelque chose pour sa meilleure amie. Et Merlin sait combien il est difficile de ne plus aimer.

« Si elle t'aime encore, elle s'enfuira à nouveau, et nous la laisserons faire, encore une fois. Après tout, elle est comme ça, Pansy. Elle s'approche, elle parle, elle s'écrie, puis elle fuit. Une vraie Serpentard, » conclut-il en riant difficilement.

Pansy, la Serpentard. Sa petite sœur de cœur. Ça allait être dur de la laisser s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Louna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les bras croisés, un petit sourire difficilement refoulé aux lèvres, Pansy observe la grande brésilienne, au teint mat et aux longs cheveux noirs qui se trouve devant elle. C'est elle qui a interrompue sa discussion avec Blaise et Daphné, toquant à sa porte. Pansy est assez surprise qu'elle soit venue, bien qu'ayant compris l'intérêt que Louna lui porte depuis quelques semaines. Et, étrangement, cela lui réchauffe l'estomac et le cœur de savoir qu'elle est désirée, par une femme, par cette amie. La brésilienne s'approche lentement, les yeux brillants doucement.

« J'avais besoin de te voir.

-Il est tard.

-Je sais. Mais il y avait de la lumière…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa question n'est posée qu'en un souffle. Louna est toute proche d'elle, jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle ne répond pas à sa demande et plante son regard dans les siens. Le cœur de Pansy s'agite, perturbée qu'elle est par les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Louna est désirable, atrocement désirable, et elle sent une envie refoulée depuis trop longtemps monter en elle. Et, alors que la main de Louna glisse trop lentement sur son dos pour que cela soit innocent, Pansy songe à Daphné qui ne l'a jamais vue autrement qu'en une amie, à Daphné qui est bien trop belle pour son propre bien, à Daphné qu'elle a toujours voulu si ardemment et, brusquement, l'envie d'oublier cette femme qui lui gâche la vie se fait violente. Elle plaque ses lèvres sur celles de Louna, gémissant lorsque sa langue touche la sienne et entame un ballet passionné. Pansy se sent honteuse d'embrasser Louna pour oublier Daphné mais, bien vite, oublie ses remords, tandis que les mains de Louna caressent sauvagement son corps pâle. Elle profite de la vie, de l'amour. Simplement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11- Un jour, ça ira mieux  
><strong>_Prompt « Orchidées »_

Trois mois sont passés depuis le premier appel. Carnaval fut un succès, Tonio entrainant Pansy dans tous les bons coins, cette dernière prenant un nombre infini de clichés et de souvenirs. Les couleurs flamboient encore dans ses rétines jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tandis que la musique résonne de temps à autres dans ses tympans cette semaine de fête la marqua totalement, en bien. Pansy a le rire facile depuis, tout à fait ébahie par ce pays, cette culture, qui chaque jour la ravit davantage. Blaise lui dit souvent que le Brésil lui a redonné gout à la vie et, loin de démentir, Pansy s'extasie davantage en lui affirmant que jamais elle n'avait vu de pays aussi magique que celui-ci.

Blaise et elle ne parlent pas souvent, son ami étant affreusement occupé avec sa faculté, les devoirs à rendre lui prenant un temps fou, mais ils gardent néanmoins contact. Pansy lui raconte avec plaisir ses semaines, ses amours et sa vie, comme avant. Elle sait autant que lui qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, mais elle se satisfait de ce qu'elle possède ainsi, n'étant toujours pas prête de retourner à Londres. Elle parle plus fréquemment à Daphné, cette dernière étant toujours chez elle, ce qui inquiète un peu Pansy. Elle lui raconte sa vie, à elle aussi, gardant cette façade amicale, bien que tout son être meurt d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de lui murmurer des mots d'amour et de lui dire combien elle lui fait du mal, à être si belle et à ne pas l'apprécier autant qu'elle. Cependant, Pansy pense de moins en moins à Daphné, à l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Elle sait qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il ne la quittera probablement jamais, mais elle essaie de l'oublier, au moins un peu.

Son histoire avec Louna s'est éternisée. Leur soirée était supposée être unique mais Pansy s'est attachée à la brésilienne et, si elle est loin d'être amoureuse, son contact et sa présence lui font du bien. C'est comme si elle se prouvait que Daphné n'était qu'un petit souvenir dans son cœur et qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer et de vivre. Pourtant, souvent, Pansy se sent coupable envers Louna, qu'elle sait en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle maudit sa faiblesse qui l'empêche de rompre avec elle ainsi que sa stupidité, qui ne la laisse pas s'avouer qu'elle aime toujours Daphné et que sortir avec d'autres filles n'y fera rien.

Elle a remarqué que Louna perçoit parfois des moments d'égarements, lorsqu'elle la tient dans ses bras, et elle sait qu'elle murmure le prénom de Daphné dans son sommeil. Cela ne fait que renforcer sa culpabilité mais Louna ne la quitte pas et reste près d'elle, essayant d'effacer les souffrances que laisse Daphné en elle tentant tant bien que mal de se créer sa place dans le cœur de Pansy. Cette dernière admire profondément sa petite amie pour cela, pour sa force et son amour qui l'empêchent de la laisser vulgairement tomber, alors qu'elle le mériterait. Souvent, Pansy éclate en sanglots dans ses bras et la supplie de lui pardonner, lui jurant qu'elle ne fait pas exprès et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir se donner toute entière. Louna ne fait que la prendre contre elle, dans ces cas-là, en lui murmurant qu'elle n'y est pour rien, qu'elle est simplement tombée dans le cycle infernal de l'amour, et qu'un jour cela irait mieux. Et que, ce jour-là, il n'y aura plus qu'elles, qui s'aimeront profondément. Pansy ne sait pas vraiment si Louna y croit, à ce jour utopique, digne des contes de fées, mais à force de le lui répéter, elle se met elle-même à espérer qu'il se réalise.

Des fois, blottie sous sa couette, observant le soleil à travers les nuages de Rio, Pansy se dit qu'elle devrait haïr Daphné de la faire souffrir ainsi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle suppose que ça serait plus simple si c'était le cas, que la détester sans s'en vouloir lui rendrait la vie plus facile. Seulement, elle sait que c'est impossible, que son amour pour elle est trop fort pour qu'il soit remplacé par quelque chose d'aussi puissant et malsain que la haine. Parfois, pourtant, elle vient à espérer que Daphné lui dise une parole ignoble, le lendemain, pour que sa colère se déchaine et que le dégout remplace l'attirance. Ces jours-là, elle fait férocement l'amour à Louna et, le jour d'après, s'en veut atrocement. Sa relation dépend de Daphné, de ce qu'elle dit, de ce que Pansy pense d'elle, car tout influence ses humeurs, et cela lui donne envie de vomir. Elle aimerait jeter au loin son cœur, avec Daphné dedans, l'oublier totalement, et vivre une vie simple et tranquille avec Louna, Tonio et Natália, ici, loin de Londres.

Seulement, elle continue de discuter avec Daphné. Elle pourrait arrêter, lui dire que cela lui fait trop de mal, mais Pansy sait comment cela finira. Le même cercle se recommencera Daphné lui manquera et elle s'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant autant de temps. Daphné fait partie de sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non elle lui est rattachée. Peut-être que cette histoire de signe marche vraiment, finalement. Elles sont liées pour toujours. Parfois, Pansy se dit que tout aurait été bien plus simple si elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Et, évidemment, aussitôt, une pensée contraire lui souffle que sa vie aurait été bien morne durant ses années Poudlard et avant si il n'y avait pas eu Daphné, mais aussi Blaise et Drago.

C'est avec Drago qu'elle parle le plus souvent, sans avoir le moindre mal. Ils se racontent leur vie amoureuse, professionnelle. Se moquent l'un de l'autre. Se taquinent, s'humilient, se disputent et se réconcilient. Avec lui, elle vit la même chose que lorsqu'elle était à Londres. Après tout, Drago n'est pas directement lié à l'histoire de Blaise et Daphné il ne fait pas parti de leur triangle amoureux. Ce n'est pas douloureux, de lui parler. Pourquoi leur lien changerait-il ? Une fois, il lui a dit regretter les anciennes années, où ils pouvaient tous se parler sans distance et retenue. Puis, voyant l'air désolé de Pansy, il a ajouté que c'est la vie, et qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Que l'amour vient comme il veut et entraine les emmerdes avec lui, que c'est le schéma normal des choses. Que ça ne rend pas ça plus agréable, mais qu'on ne peut pas se battre contre le destin. Alors Pansy a sourit et lui a dit qu'elle l'avait rarement entendu si sérieux, et la discussion a suivi. Pourtant, ses paroles ont résonné longuement en Pansy. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se le répète et se dit que ce n'est la faute de personne. Pas celle de Daphné, qui est trop belle. Pas celle de Blaise, qui l'a épousée. Pas la sienne, qui l'aime. Pas celle de Louna, ni même celle de Drago ou de Cupidon. C'est juste la vie, et il faut s'y faire.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de David Zabini, né le 6 mai 20.., à 4h56.

Elles se sont disputées, hier soir. Des verres ont volé, des larmes ont coulé et, aujourd'hui, prostrée dans son lit, Pansy s'en veut atrocement. Sa réaction était stupide, celle de Louna logique. Pourtant, Pansy n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait reçu un télégramme lui annonçant une naissance. _David Zabini_. Le fils de Blaise et Daphné. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils le cachaient depuis des mois, l'informant comme une vulgaire connaissance, avec un simple tract. La déception l'avait envahie, brutalement, et ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Elle déteste pleurer. Alors elle était sortie, s'était enfuie de la maison, alors qu'elle devait se promener avec Louna, passer la soirée avec elle. Elle s'était échappée et s'était réfugiée sur la plage, l'acte de naissance écrabouillé entre ses mains.

Le plus douloureux, vraiment, n'est pas réellement le fait qu'elle soit avertie ainsi. C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle tienne cet acte de naissance entre ses mains. Cette preuve concrète que l'amour entre Blaise et Daphné est véridique, qu'ils sont mari et femme. C'est leur enfant, un mélange de leurs deux êtres. C'est un gamin qui réduit à néant tout espoir de se faire un jour aimer par Daphné. C'est un monstre qui vient écraser son cœur et sauter dessus comme un tyran.

Alors, blessée, haineuse, elle avait passé la soirée sur la plage, à ruminer sa colère, son amour impossible, oubliant Louna qui l'attendait comme une idiote, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. La vie n'est pas paisible au Brésil, un meurtre ou un kidnapping est rapidement arrivé, et Louna priait pour la vie de la femme qu'elle aime. Vers une heure du matin, Pansy était rentrée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, le visage effrayant et la gorge sèche d'avoir trop bu. Titubant, elle s'était glissée dans le lit, près de Louna qui priait les yeux fermés. Cette dernière s'était relevée et, en la voyant dans cet état, s'était laisser-aller à la colère. Elle lui avait crié dessus, hurlé qu'elle n'était qu'une conne et qu'elle ne méritait pas son amour. Pansy n'avait fait que hausser les épaules en lui disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais obligé à rester, trop défoncée par l'alcool ingurgité pour réaliser l'importance de ce qui se disait. Louna était partie en claquant la porte, laissant Pansy se débrouiller seule avec son cœur brisé et cet acte de naissance froissé entre ses mains.

Maintenant que ses pensées sont plus claires, Pansy se donne envie de vomir. Les mots que Louna lui a lancés hier, et qui n'ont fait que la traverser sans réel impact, lui reviennent brutalement à l'esprit aujourd'hui. Elle se dit qu'elle n'est qu'une idiote et que Louna avait raison de partir, qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun bien. Elle se dit qu'elle déteste Daphné, et que tout est de sa faute. Elle se dit qu'elle est une conne, et qu'elle ferait mieux de crever tout de suite.

« Pourquoi tu es revenue ? »

Louna ne répond rien, passe simplement un coton trempé sur le visage de Pansy. Cette dernière l'observe, le regard vide, les traits usés. Elle a passé trois jours enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de voir quiconque. Trois jours à pleurer sur sa vie gâchée, à râler de cet enfant qui lui brise le cœur, à hurler contre Daphné et son amour désespéré. Trois jours passés à regretter d'être aussi conne, d'aimer, et d'avoir été si ignoble avec Louna. Louna, qui est revenue, qui est là, devant elle, à s'occuper de son visage. Pansy a honte, ne comprend pas comment elle a pu revenir vers elle, alors qu'elle est atroce et qu'elle ne lui fait que du mal.

Louna passe lentement une main sur la joue de Pansy et sourit doucement. Dans ses yeux brillent le regret de s'être lâchée alors que Pansy avait besoin d'elle, d'avoir craqué le jour où il ne fallait pas. Pourtant, elle sait que ses paroles avaient besoin d'être dites et, aujourd'hui, en se tenant devant Pansy, elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle sait que Pansy regrette, qu'elle s'en veut, et qu'elle l'aime vraiment. C'est juste cette Daphné qui gâche tout, qui l'empêche de profiter de sa vie. Louna ne connait pas cette fille et pourtant, elle la hait profondément. C'est un peu sa rivale : celle, qui malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra faire, la surpassera. C'est surtout celle qui, malgré la distance, marche sur le cœur de Pansy, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et cette ignorance écœure Louna plus que tout, parce que c'est ce qui empêche Pansy de la détester. Ce qui l'empêche de l'aimer, elle, pleinement.

« Je suis là parce que je t'aime, Pansy. »

Les paupières de Pansy se ferment et, lentement, des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Louna sent son cœur se serrer et s'approche d'elle, la prenant tout contre son cœur. Elle maudit Daphné, maudit cette femme qui empêche Pansy d'être heureuse et d'être aimée sans qu'elle ne culpabilise. Louna dépose ses lèvres contre la tempe de Pansy, l'embrasse doucement et lui murmure des mots d'amour. Ne t'en fais pas, Pansy. Un jour, ça ira mieux.

« Tu vas les féliciter ? »

Pansy lève le regard vers Louna. Elles sont allongées dans son lit, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Les doigts de Louna jouent avec ses longs cheveux noirs, les caressant doucement, procurant un sentiment de satisfaction à la jeune femme. Elle soupire et repose la tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais leur envoyer des orchidées. »

Louna hausse les sourcils et sa main s'immobilise quelques secondes dans les cheveux de Pansy avant de reprendre leur mouvement. Ce n'est pas dans la coutume d'envoyer des orchidées pour une naissance, du moins pas ici. Peut-être qu'à Londres, si ? Leurs cultures sont si différentes. Elle sent que Pansy a compris ses pensées et rougit en l'entendant pouffer.

« On envoie plutôt des vêtements, des bijoux, des peluches ou des cadeaux pour la mère, aux naissances. Mais je déteste les orchidées, et je déteste leur enfant. N'est-ce pas une association parfaite ? »

Louna rit doucement, tandis qu'elle murmure une énième question :

« Ils savent que tu n'aimes pas ces fleurs ? »

Pansy sourit, la tête cachée contre le corps de Louna. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur son cou, sur la naissance de ses seins, faisant gémir son amante. Ses mains glissent le long de son corps, effleurent la courbe de ses fesses et sa colonne vertébrale. Elle suçote la peau de la jeune femme, laissant des marques rouges et humides le long de sa poitrine, avant d'arriver à son sein, dressé, qu'elle embrasse lentement. Puis, brusquement, elle relève la tête et chuchote :

« Oui, ils le savent. »

Son amante gémit de mécontentement, pose sa bouche sur les lèvres de Pansy et lèche sa lèvre supérieure, grognant un petit « tu es horrible, Pansy », avant de s'abandonner totalement aux caresses de la londonienne. Elle est horrible, oui. Tant pis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12- Liberté  
><strong>_Prompt « Le vent se lève »_

Les mois ont passé. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que Pansy est installée au Brésil et, pourtant, la jeune femme a l'impression que cela fait tellement plus. Après tout, elle a tellement changé, a fait tant de chose et s'est liée d'amitié avec tellement de monde qu'elle a du mal à croire que cela fait si peu de temps. A Londres, cela lui avait prit près de quatre longues années pour véritablement se rapprocher de Blaise, Drago et Daphné, sans compter Théo et Marcus. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les gens ici sont bien plus ouverts et agréables, ou peut-être sont-ils plus matures maintenant, rendant leurs réactions moins stupides et douloureuses pour certains.

En pensant à cela, elle se dit souvent qu'elle n'a pas été très adulte, en envoyant des orchidées à Blaise et Daphné pour la naissance de David. Elle ne regrette pas, pas vraiment. Depuis, Daphnée ne lui parle plus. Blaise lui a dit qu'elle est vexée, qu'elle aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'être ravie pour eux, en mémoire de leur amitié d'antan. Pansy n'est pas revenue là-dessus, parler de ce gamin lui faisant trop de mal, à l'époque. Blaise ne lui a rien dit, lui, mais Pansy a senti dans sa voix qu'il était déçu. Elle lui parle toujours, un peu, de temps à autre. Elle regrette d'avoir gâché leur amitié ainsi, mais elle sait que faire semblant lui aurait fait trop de mal.

Et puis, elle a toujours Drago. Il est venu à Rio, il y a un mois, pour son anniversaire. Pansy lui a présenté tous ses amis, la femme qui partage sa vie, l'endroit où elle travaille, la ville où elle se trouve, le monde totalement nouveau où elle s'épanouit. Drago a été charmé, tant par l'univers de Pansy que par sa gaieté et sa joie de vivre, par le bonheur qui s'étale sur ses traits et qui montre combien elle est bien ici. En riant, il lui a dit qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé vivre dans un pays tel que celui-ci, où le luxe et les mondanités ne sont pas la priorité. Pansy lui a répondu qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé non plus, mais que c'est la vie, et qu'elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle aime ce nouveau monde, simple et presque bohème. Drago n'est pas resté longtemps, juste assez pour découvrir sa nouvelle vie et voir qu'elle est véritablement heureuse.

Pansy a reprit contact avec Théodore, ses parents, Marcus, pleins d'amis qui lui restait de Londres. Elle ne les oublie pas complètement et, souvent, cela lui fait du bien de savoir que son passé est encore là, près d'elle. Elle se sent entière, dans ces instants-là. Ses parents sont venus la voir, un weekend. Sa mère lui a murmuré au creux de l'oreille qu'elle est heureuse que sa fille vive sa vie comme elle le souhaite et que ses traits soient aussi relâchés elle est tellement plus belle lorsqu'elle sourit. Son père l'avait serré contre elle et s'était assuré qu'elle vive comme il faut, qu'elle se nourrisse chaque jour et qu'elle gagne suffisamment. Pansy a été touchée par ces attentions, anodines pourtant, mais qui changent de l'ordinaire. Ses parents se sont rapidement désintéressés d'elle lorsqu'ils ont découverts ses penchants sexuels et Pansy a vécu ses années les plus compliquées sans leur soutien. Pourtant, ils sont là, finalement, ils reviennent elle compte un minimum pour eux et cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

Son cœur s'est d'ailleurs apaisé, depuis quelque temps. Comme si il avait décidé de ne plus souffrir, de s'éclaircir. Le brouillard omniprésent qui pesait sur lui lorsqu'il battait pour Daphné s'est levé. Elle est comme libérée. Son être est plus paisible, plus heureux. Elle n'a plus mal, ne déteste ni n'aime Daphné. La naissance de David lui a fait réaliser qu'elle était une idiote à s'entêter, à faire souffrir tout ceux qui l'entourait pour un amour désespéré, sans aucun avenir. Ça lui a prit du temps, et s'être éloignée de Daphné l'y a surement aidée, mais elle sait maintenant que tout sentiment est révolu. Son cœur ne se serre plus lorsqu'elle pense à Daphné, lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle ne l'aura jamais, lorsqu'elle sent que tout est fini entre elles.

Il serait idiot de penser autrement. Il n'y a plus d'amour, plus d'amitié. Elles se sont trop blessées mutuellement pour pouvoir tout surpasser. Pansy n'en a pas l'envie, elle ne veut pas renouer contact avec elle. Daphné est heureuse avec Blaise et David, elle l'est aussi avec Louna et le Brésil. Elle n'a pas besoin de Daphné. C'est étrange de se dire cela. Après tant d'années à vivre en fonction d'elle, des sentiments qu'elle lui portait, Pansy se retrouve un peu perdue, désarçonnée. Son amour s'est évaporé aussi subitement qu'il est apparu, provoquant la même surprise qu'autrefois en elle. Elle ne l'aime plus. C'est stupide, mais cela lui fait plaisir de se dire cela, et de savoir que c'est la stricte vérité et non pas un mensonge répété dans l'espoir d'y croire soi-même. Elle ne l'aime plus.

Cette simple phrase a levé le poids sur son cœur, dans son estomac, dans son esprit. Elle est libre d'aimer sans penser à Daphné, elle est libre d'être aimée sans culpabiliser, elle est libre. Son corps est plus léger, ces derniers temps ce n'est qu'une illusion, mais elle est la, et elle rend Pansy heureuse. Louna se moque d'elle tous les soirs lorsque Pansy s'allonge sur leur lit en soupirant de bonheur, murmurant combien c'est agréable de se sentir si vaporeuse. C'est comme si le vent s'était levé, soufflant toutes traces de souffrances sur son passage, ne laissant qu'un état de bien-être profond. Elle est libre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13- Je t'aime  
><strong>_Prompt « Les mots oubliés »_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le mariage de Pedro et Natália soit dans quelques heures !

-Depuis le temps qu'ils nous bassinent avec, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire ça d'un ton profondément bienheureux, Pansy, » grimace allègrement Tonio.

Elle éclate de rire, ébouriffe ses cheveux bruns sans tenir compte de son claquement de langue dépréciateur et lui adresse un sourire indulgent. Il est vrai que ses deux amis avaient été quasiment oppressants avec cette histoire de mariage mais Pansy, parvenue à quelques heures de la date fatidique, n'arrivait qu'à trouver cela magique. Après tout, le mariage est une des fêtes les plus rêvées par des milliers de jeunes filles et, Pansy l'avoue sans honte, c'est son cas. Elle ne croit pas au mariage parfait, au mari parfait, à la vie parfaite, mais elle apprécie franchement une réception magique, à la juste valeur de l'amour de deux personnes. Jetant un regard à Louna, coiffant longuement les cheveux de Natália près d'eux, Pansy se surprend à espérer que leur relation durera et, qu'un jour, elle aussi vive la même journée que son amie.

« C'était une journée magique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Les yeux brillants, Pansy s'allonge près de Louna, qui l'observe en souriant. Elle est touchée par les grands yeux de petite fille de son amante, émerveillée par le mariage de Natália et Pedro. Il est vrai que ce fut une journée des plus belles de sa vie, que les deux mariés étaient magnifiques, mais Louna s'avoue un peu plus blasée que Pansy. Cependant, rien qu'à la voir, Louna sent que le bonheur et la joie de Pansy est communicative elle sourit à son tour. La main de la brésilienne caresse lentement la joue de son amoureuse, appréciant le contact de sa peau froide contre ses mains toujours chaudes.

« Tu étais magique, aujourd'hui. »

Les joues de Pansy se colorent brusquement de rouge et elle détourne le regard, gêné. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur de Natália, Pansy avait été apprêtée le plus joliment qui soit et Louna avait été totalement renversée par la beauté de son amante ce soir, elle n'a qu'une envie, lui montrer combien elle la trouve belle, combien elle l'aime, combien elle la veut près d'elle pour toujours. Seulement, elle n'ose pas démontrer l'ampleur de sa tendresse à Pansy, craignant de l'effrayer. Sa petite-amie lui répète depuis quelques mois que c'est totalement fini avec Daphné, qu'elle revit maintenant, mais Louna doute. Pansy ne lui a encore jamais murmuré des mots d'amour, jamais montré qu'elle tient vraiment à elle, de telle sorte que Louna en vient à se demander s'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre elles. Elle a peur d'être la seule à aimer.

Pansy se blottit doucement contre Louna, son souffle effleurant le cou de son amante. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur sa peau, l'embrassant avec un semblant de vénération. La londonienne sait pertinemment ce que souhaite Louna, elle ressent ses peurs et voit ses appréhensions dans son regard. Pourtant, Pansy l'aime vraiment, sa Louna sa vie est tellement plus complète et sereine avec elle. Seulement, les mots se bloquent à ses lèvres, s'entassent et s'accumulent elle aimerait tous les lui crier, mais elle ne sait plus comment. Depuis qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Daphné, Pansy n'a plus eu d'histoires avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'aimait qu'elle, n'essayait que de l'attirer et de lui montrer combien elle lui était importante, sans dire un mot pourtant. Aussi, elle avait oublié comment dire « je t'aime ». Des mots tout simples, deux syllabes, d'une importance pourtant capitale en cette soirée. Pansy sent que Louna attend qu'elle les lui dise. Qu'elle a besoin d'être confortée, assurée de sentiments réciproques. Et Merlin sait combien Pansy en a envie aussi lui murmurer combien elle l'aime scellera totalement la fin de son histoire avec Daphné, lui montrera qu'il n'y a vraiment plus qu'elles, maintenant.

Avec un sourire, Pansy songe que le jour, pourtant soi-disant utopique, dont lui parlait Louna est finalement arrivé. Il n'y a plus qu'elles, Pansy et Louna, et le Brésil. Elles, et une vie qui les attend, prête à être vécue librement. Alors, subitement, Pansy lève la tête vers son amante et plante son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bruns, presque noirs, plongés dans ceux quasiment gris et délavés de la jeune femme. L'incompréhension flotte dans ses prunelles elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle la regarde ainsi. Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirent en un sourire et, doucement, elle chuchote :

« Tu te souviens quand tu me réconfortais en me promettant qu'un jour, il n'y aurait plus que nous deux, rien que nous deux, et que je te répondais que tu rêvais d'utopie ? »

Louna hoche lentement la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas où son amie veut en venir. Pansy dépose sa main sur la joue de la brésilienne, caressant du pouce sa pommette café au lait. Elle doit le lui dire, maintenant. Chacune des deux syllabes résonnent avec force dans tout son être, brillant jusque dans ses yeux. Louna rougit devant l'ampleur du regard que Pansy pose sur elle et, lentement, elle comprend. Pansy sourit toujours lorsqu'elle reprend, d'une voix encore plus basse :

« J'ai changé d'avis. Ce jour est réel, il est là, nous entoure, et il se répétera de nombreuses fois encore. Parce que, tu vois… »

Pansy s'interrompt et sa voix faiblit. Elle n'y arrive pas. Ses mots, elle ne les a dits qu'à Daphné, en le pensant réellement. C'est la première fois qu'elle les redit, qu'ils signifieront totalement quelque chose. Elle a peur de les prononcer. De les chuchoter. Presque même de les penser. Deux syllabes.

« Je t'aime. »

Et, lentement, un petit sourire maladroit se trace sur ses lèvres, tandis que Louna rougit imperceptiblement. Elle se penche vers Pansy, effleure sa bouche de ses lèvres, et soupire de bonheur. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._ La liberté implose en Pansy, tandis que le bonheur fuse dans toutes ses veines. Elle l'aime. Louna, elle l'aime. Pas Daphné, Louna. Elle est libre, libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Le sentiment est incroyable. Pansy rit doucement alors que Louna l'embrasse à nouveau. Elles s'aiment. C'est un nouveau départ.

Et dire qu'elle a failli crever pour Daphné, crever de son ignorance. Crever d'innocence. Et ne plus jamais aimer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonus- Je voulais des enfants  
><strong>_Prompt « Les livres mentent »_

Enfant, Maman venait dans mon lit, le soir, avant que je ne m'envole au pays de Morphée, et me racontait une histoire. C'était un des seuls moments que je passais uniquement avec elle, sans qu'un précepteur ne nous interrompe ou qu'un elfe de maison ne veuille nous offrir quelque chose. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux, bien au chaud sous ma couette, avec pour seule lumière deux bougies roses. Elles donnaient une ambiance à ma chambre, un peu princesse et contes de fées. Elles étaient en harmonie avec les livres que je tendais à ma mère pour qu'elle me les lise. Hansel & Georgia, La Belle à la Harpe Dansante, Blanche-Neige et les Sept Harpies, tant de contes qui avaient bercé mon enfance, mes rêves et mes espoirs.

Elle me racontait comment chaque princesse avait des histoires horribles, avec de méchantes sorcières, des monstres affreux et des aventures incroyables à vivre, comment elle finissait toujours par trouver un joli prince qui la sauverait, comment elle épousait toujours le prince et était heureuse pour toute la vie. Maman me berçait de ses rêves, entretenait l'espoir qu'un jour, tout cela m'arrive. Elle me murmurait toujours, après avoir fini sa lecture, que j'étais sa princesse, et que plein de belles choses m'arriveront, que j'aurais une vie magnifique et plein d'enfants.

J'ai longtemps cru à toutes ces histoires, à ces contes de fées et à leurs fins utopiques. Chaque jour, j'observais les garçons, espérant voir en eux le signe qui m'annoncerait qu'un d'eux était mon prince charmant. Chaque jour, je me levais en espérant qu'une aventure horrible m'arriverait pour que, le lendemain, je me réveille sauvée par un joli garçon. Seulement, les années passèrent, et les garçons étaient de plus en plus idiots, méchants. Ils ne ressemblaient plus aux princes charmants de mes rêves, ni même à ceux des contes de fées. Rien d'incroyable ne m'arrivait, c'était toujours Potter ou le Trio. Un jour, pour rigoler, j'avais dit que Potter devait être une princesse, à force de vivre des choses anormales et de se faire sauver. Ce jour-là, je crois, j'ai arrêté de croire à tout cela. Je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à Potter, peut-être.

Je m'étais faite la promesse de ne pas lire ces contes-là à mes filles, parce qu'il était évident que j'en aurais, ne voulant pas qu'elles tombent dans ce piège-là. L'espoir d'être une princesse, d'avoir un prince charmant et une vie miraculeuse. Je voulais les élever dans l'idée qu'elles auraient une vie normale, avec un homme normal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me haïssent comme j'avais détesté ma mère en me rendant compte de la vérité, de l'horreur qu'était la vie et les hommes. Je voulais être honnête avec elles.

Cependant, en grandissant plus encore, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'aurais même pas à gérer cela. Que je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Du moins, pas de moi. J'étais stérile. Stérile. Ce mot est affreux. Il sonne mal. Sa définition fait encore plus mal. Et puis, j'aimais les femmes. Et cela, c'était une chose que les contes de fées ne prévoyaient pas. Au fond, sur ce quoi mon enfance fut basée me trahit toute ma vie. Je n'eu aucun prince charmant, ni même d'aventures miraculeuses, et je n'aurais jamais plein d'enfants. Oh, je pourrais adopter, il y a tellement d'enfants abandonnés dans le monde. Mais ce ne seront pas mes filles, à ma compagne et moi. J'en avais rêvé, pourtant, d'enfants à bercer, à élever. J'avais réussi à arrêter de croire aux princes charmants et à la vie parfaite le rêve de « et ils eurent plein d'enfants » me piégea.

J'avais pourtant toujours trouvé que c'était la partie la moins passionnante de la fin, le prince charmant m'enthousiasmait le plus. Seulement, c'est elle qui me hanta le plus longtemps. Chaque jour, l'espoir que je puisse tomber enceinte, que je puisse avoir un enfant de Louna et moi. Inévitablement, ce n'était qu'utopie. C'est ce que sont les livres, de toute manière. De la fiction, des chimères, des mensonges. Des mots qui font rêver pour que la réalité vous fasse encore plus de mal.

Je voulais juste des enfants. Le prince charmant et la vie parfaite ne m'intéressaient plus, j'avais vite compris qu'ils étaient illusoires. Je voulais des enfants. Des filles à protéger des contes de fées, parce qu'ils mentent. Parce qu'ils font trop de mal.

**Fin**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Un dernier avis pour cette fiction qui me tient énormément à coeur ?**


End file.
